Wawanakwa Massacre
by DeweyMan
Summary: Takes place after Total Drama World Tour. Chris decides to invite all 25 contestants to come back to Camp Wawaknakwa for some kind of renioun or "last gathering". Suddenly three people are murdered one night. Everyone is horrified. Can the Total Drama Crew stop the killer, before the killer stops them?
1. Thin

Content Warning:

_Minor _Language  
_Mild _Violence  
_Minor _Sexual Content

Total Drama World Tour ended around a month ago. In the next season, Chris decided not to let the original cast back into the game. He decided to get new contestants for season four. Since he thought him and the contestants would never see each other ever again he decided to have a final get together. But little did they know, a killer was among them…

The sun was just setting at Camp Wawanakwa. A large yacht pulled up and stopped at the dock. Emerging from the yacht were all the original twenty two contestants from Total Drama Island and also the three new contestants that joined Total Drama World Tour. The group of the ex-contestants walked down the dock.

"Does anyone know why we're at this stupid place?" Heather asked, obviously ticked off. Suddenly a giant gust of wind traveled down the dock. Hovering above the air, in a jetpack, was Chris McLean.

"Welcome ex-contestants! Your all wandering why you're here. Well since World Tour was all of you guys' final season, I decided to invite all of you losers…and some winners for a reunion. Not really a reunion, but a final gathering since you guys will probably never see each other ever again in the real world." Chris said. "Chef will prepare you meals!" There were groans from everyone except Owen, who was cheering. "Each night we'll have a thirty minutes reminiscing session starting from season one, to season three. It'll show all of you at your best, and all of you at your absolute worst!"

"Anyway, about the sleeping-" Chris started.

"Are there any like…rules?" Beth interrupted. Chris chuckled.

"First of all, don't interrupt me. Nope. Not a single one! I mean, don't break the law, unless you can't get caught. There are a total of three cabins. I'll arrange the sleeping arrangements. There will be eight people in two cabins, and nine in the last cabin." Everyone groaned.

"In cabin one will be; Trent, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, LeShawna, Heather, Eva and Beth! Cabin two will be; Bridgette, Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin, Tyler and Noah. In cabin three: Sierra, Blainley, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Owen, and Harold." Some people were happy, and some very angry about their roommates. "Off you go! Shoo. Shoo!" Chris flew off in his jetpack leaving the contestants. Everyone walked off to their cabins, except Gwen and Duncan.

"Meet me by the bathrooms tonight." Duncan whispered in Gwen's ear. Gwen smiled.

"I'll be there. What time?" Gwen asked.

"Nine thirty. Be there at the spot." Duncan replied. The two kissed and walked off together.

Meanwhile in cabin one; Heather began to walk through the door of her cabin, until LeShawna pushed her out of the way.

"Move you're big butt!" Heather commanded.

"Uh-uh! No way! I ain't spending the whole time here with you up in my business!" LeShawna said as she elbowed Heather out of the way.

"You loud mouth, mall shopping-" Heather started, until LeShawna tackled her.

"Who's ready to party? WHOO!" Geoff hollered as he busted through the door. Trent and Geoff high-fived each other.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Eva screamed as she pointed to her MP3, which she was listening to.

"Eva, can you please not be so loud?" Beth pleased as she put her finger in her ears. Eva turned to Beth and cracked he knuckles.

"What was that? Do you WANT to say that a little LOUDER?" Eva screamed as she raised his fist. Beth screamed and ran out the cabin.

"This is going to be a fun week." Duncan said sarcastically as he walked into the cabin.

In cabin two, everyone was getting settled in a lot better, until Gwen walked in.

"Hey Courtney." Bridgette greeted trying to be as friendly as possible. Courtney waved and gave a short smile. Suddenly there was a loud banging. Everyone looked up to see Izzy nailing a blanket into the ceiling.

"I'm a bat!" Izzy declared.

"TYLER?" Lindsay squealed. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "It's been so long! Like…5 weeks!" Lindsay said as she hugged Tyler tighter.

"I can do that to." Alejandro whispered seductively into Tyler's ear as he rubbed the back of Tyler's head. Tyler chuckled nervously

. "Try not to be too creepy okay? I'm sleeping under you bunk and I don't want to wake up to any kind of moaning." Noah said as he read a book. Suddenly there was moaning. Noah looked across and on the other side was Justin. Justin was applying some sort of cream to his face.

"Sorry, it feels so good. And besides, I need these looks back! It's what I rely on." Justin said. Then Gwen walked in, just to get hit by Noah's book.

"BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Courtney yelled. She had to be restrained by Bridgette and Lindsay to stop her from disremembering Gwen.

In cabin three, not much was happening.

"I get the top bunk. Why? Because I'M famous!" Blainley declared as she shoved everyone out of the way.

"Oh my gosh Sadie, this is so fun!" Katie cried.

"I know right!" Sadie said. The two squealed and jumped up and down.

"I guess I'll sleep here." Cody said as he dropped his stuff on a bottom bunk.

"I'll sleep with you too!" Sierra cried as she jumped on top of Cody.

"Hey, hey! The Zeke is in the house! Did I say The Zeke, I meant the winner!" Ezekiel declared.

"You know we aren't competing anymore. Duh." Harold said. Ezekiel's mouth gaped open.

"Oh." He sighed and sat on a lower bunk. Just then Owen farted.

"Hehe. Sorry!" Owen chuckled, followed by a few more farts.

"Is that all you do? FART!" Blainley shouted. "I need my beauty sleep, and BEAUTY AIR." Blainley sighed and laid down in her bed.

It was around nine thirty when a loud siren went off.

"What was that?" Lindsay screamed.

"ATTENTION ALL EX-CAMPERS, ACTORS AND SINGERS! Meet me at the bonfire." Chris hollered through a megaphone.

"So this is another season?" Lindsay asked as she left the cabin. Meanwhile, as everyone went to the bonfire, Duncan snuck out to the bathrooms to get ready.

"Alright, Gwen stinks at keeping track of time, so I am perfect." Duncan walked inside of the bathrooms. They hadn't changed at all, though they were pretty dirty, but they were about to get a lot dirtier. Duncan cleared his throat and began washing his hands. He with drawled his hands and began styling his hair in different ways. "Nah." He commented after each different hairstyle. Suddenly a toilet flushed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Duncan called out. He moved his head looking around trying to see if anyone was there. There was a long silence. Duncan continued to style his hair until a toilet flushed again. "That's it. I'm sick of this." Duncan said angrily.

There were a total of seven stalls. Duncan kicked the first one open, which was near the door. It was empty. He kicked open the second one. It was empty. He kicked open the third, fourth and fifth. All of them were empty. Duncan slowly approached the sixth one. He took a deep breath and kicked it open. It was completely empty. Duncan went to the last stall. Suddenly a shadow swiftly moved inside the stall. Duncan cracked his knuckles.

"You asked for it." Duncan said out loud. Duncan screamed as he kicked open the last stall. It was empty. Duncan bent down and looked underneath the stalls. No pairs of feet or anything. As Duncan began to walk back to the sink, someone flew at him and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell?" Duncan screamed. The figure was wearing a long black cloak with long fringe hanging off the sleeves. Slowly the figure withdrew a bowie knife in their gloved hand. Their face was hidden by the hood, with a mesh front that was drawn over the face. The only thing visible was their glowing eyes through the mask.

Duncan's eyes widened. He had no time to react. The knife plunged straight into his shoulder, opposite his heart.

"You little-" Duncan said as he pushed the figure off him. The figurer shot to their feet. As Duncan threw a punch, his fist landed directly on the knife. The figure took out the knife and pushed Duncan into a stall. The figure grabbed Duncan by the throat a raised him into the air. The figure's grip was very tight, but telling by their hands and their fingers, _they were thin. _It was a thin person. Duncan kicked the person in the chest and he slammed onto the toilet and rolled onto the floor. The figure stood up, staring evilly into Duncan's eyes.

"What did I do?" Duncan complained. As Duncan went out of the stall do fight, he was immediately stabbed in the abdomen. The figure slid the knife across the entire abdomen, making a horrible squishing sound.

Gwen was sitting next to Bridgette during the painfully long reminiscing ceremony. She elbowed Bridgette.

"Do you know what time it is?" Gwen asked. Bridgette looked at her watch.

"About nine forty. Why?" Bridgette replied.

"Just wanted to know when this stupid thing is over." Gwen lied as she got up. She immediately jogged to the bathrooms. Gwen was soon standing outside the bathrooms. "Duncan? You here?" She called out. Gwen walked around the building. Duncan was nowhere in sight. "I really hope he wasn't meaning inside the actual bathrooms." She said to herself. Cautiously she opened the door to the bathroom.

"Duncan?" she called out once again. She looked around to see a puddle of blood. "D…Duncan?" Gwen weakly cried out. Suddenly a stall door opened and Duncan fell out, completely disemboweled. Gwen screamed. She fell back, but grabbed onto the door handle to support herself.

Out of the stall stepped the robbed figure. The figure raised up the bloody knife. Gwen screamed louder and ran out of the bathrooms, not far ahead of the killer. "Help! Somebody!" Gwen screamed as she began sprinting. Gwen ran up to the cabin and slammed into the door. "Help…" she stopped to see that no one was in the cabin. Everyone was still at the bonfire. Gwen slammed the door closed. She searched the door for a lock, but there wasn't one. "Crap." Gwen muttered. She backed away from the door.

There were constant sounds of footsteps, leaves crunching and twigs snapping. Gwen backed up and hit the window in the back of the cabin. She jumped and shuttered. She could see her own breath in the cold cabin. Gwen turned around to see the killer staring at her through the window. Gwen couldn't manage to get a scream out. The killer smashed their hand through the window and grabbed Gwen by the hair. "Help! Help!" Gwen shouted.

At the bonfire, everyone was still watching the reminiscing video. It was about nine forty six. The video had fourteen more minutes. Trent was sitting with the guys in his cabin, with the exception of Duncan.

"Help! Help!" Gwen called out. No one could hear it. It was too faint, and the video was too loud.

"Did you hear that?" Trent asked Geoff. Geoff shrugged.

"I didn't hear anything." Geoff replied.

"Help! Help!" it was a little bit louder, but not by much.

"I hear it." Trent said as he stood up. He walked away from the bonfire to the cabin grounds.

"Help! Please! He-help!' Gwen shouted.

"Gwen?" Trent called out.

"HELP!" Gwen cried louder. Trent didn't have a crush on Gwen anymore, but he wouldn't leave anyone in peril. Trent traveled to the two cabins Gwen weren't in.

"Gwen!" Trent shouted louder.

"TRENT!" Gwen screamed even louder than her previous screams.

Trent burst through the cabin door. First he noticed the broken window. He looked down to find Gwen on the ground, bloodied. "Gwen!" Trent shouted as he ran to her. Gwen coughed up blood. Trent bent down and propped her head up.

"Trent…" Gwen said. She put her hand to his face.

"Thank you…" Gwen moaned.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"Duncan…the bathrooms…" Gwen said as her eyes widened.

"What?" Trent asked.

"BEHIND-" Gwen screamed. Sadly that was all she managed to get out. Trent was stabbed in the back. Trent screamed as he rolled to the ground on his stomach in pain.

"Please…stop." Gwen mumbled. The killer approached her. They tilted Gwen's head up with the knife. "HELP!" Gwen screamed louder than ever. This time, everyone heard her. Everyone from the bonfire shot up and began panicking. "The cabins! It came from the cabins!" someone screamed. Gwen was meanwhile, held down by the killer. Gwen was then permanently silenced by the killer's blade.

Everyone rushed in. "Whoa! Hold on!" Chris said as he outstretched his arms to stop anyone from coming in. "What's going on?" Chris said as he advanced further into the room.

"The bathrooms…" Trent moaned. Half of the contestants ran to the bathrooms, while the others stayed with Chris. Chris checked Gwen's pulse.

"MEDIC!" Chris hollered. This is the first time Chris needed a medic for a serious reason, other times, it was just a joke.

"Is she…dead?" Katie asked nervously. Chris stood up and turned around and nodded slowly. Courtney was the first one to the bathrooms to discover Duncan.

"Oh my god!" Courtney screamed. Everyone gasped and looked at each other. "Is this real? Or just some stupid prank?" Courtney asked. Bridgette walked next to Courtney.

"This isn't a prank Courtney. Duncan and Gwen are dead." Bridgette said. Courtney backed out of the group, just to be followed by Bridgette.

"Are you okay Courtney?" Bridgette asked nervously. She put her hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Courtney slapped Bridgette's hand. "I can't believe he'd do this out of spite." Courtney said. Bridgette gave a worried chuckle.

"Courtney, this isn't a prank. Someone killed Duncan and Gwen and seriously injured Trent." Bridgette told Courtney. Courtney pursed her lips.

"Maybe. I was a C.I.T. I know these things. In the long run it'll be a prank." Courtney said, trying to convince herself. She didn't want to believe that Duncan was dead. She didn't care as much for Gwen or Trent. Bridgette wrapped her arm around Courtney's shoulder.

"If this is a prank Courtney, whoever did is good at making realistic intestines." Bridgette said. Courtney gasped and ran off crying.

"Courtney! Please come back!" Bridgette hollered as she followed Courtney. Courtney went to the dock and collapsed in tears. Bridgette caught up with her. "This isn't real! I know it isn't! It isn't true!" Courtney began hyperventilating. "I acted like l didn't care about him, but I did. I didn't want people to think I'm weak but I'm not!" Courtney screamed. Bridgette bent down to console her.

Back at the Camp Site...

"How are they?" LeShawna asked DJ.

"Who? Duncan and Gwen?" DJ replied.

"All of them." LeShawna asked. "

Gwen and Duncan…they're gone. Trent is being taken to ICU." DJ said.

"ICU?" Heather asked. "Since when did this lame-o camp have a hospital?" Heather asked again.

"They took them to the hospital at Playa Des Losers." Beth added.

"I hope they're all okay." LeShawna said.

"Did they look okay? Duncan had his insides on the out, Gwen wasn't moving and Trent was cringing on the ground." Blainley added.

"They could try to operate on Trent and Gwen at least." Geoff said.

Later that night, Chris held a meeting at the bonfire. There were only twenty-two contestants there that night. Chris stood up on a stage in front of a screen used for the reminiscing video. 'As it has come to my attention that something has happened. Duncan, Gwen and Trent were viciously attacked tonight. I'm getting people to come and replace the screen doors with full doors, and add locks to them too. As of right now, we have a curfew." Chris said as everyone moaned. "It is for your OWN GOOD. The curfew will be either ten or nine o'clock. Since we surprisingly have some money left to blow from World Tour, we're using it on security cameras. Anyone caught outside their cabins past curfew…will be lead back into their cabins. Thank you." Chris walked off leaving the contestants to chatter.

"I can't believe Dwain and Gretel were killed and Tucker was hurt!" Lindsay cried.

"Don't worry Linds! I've got you!" Tyler said as he wrapped Lindsay in his arms.

"And I've got you." Alejandro whispered in Tyler's ear as he wrapped himself around Tyler. Tyler felt as Alejandro's erection rubbed against Tyler's butt. Tyler blushed and giggled nervously.

"Oh Katie, what do we do?" Sadie cried.

"Hug!" Katie squealed as the two girls hugged each other.

"If that loser comes near me, I'll punch them into the ground." Eva said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I could totally take that dude down!" Izzy said as she was doing a hand stand.

"We don't have time for jokes crazy girl." LeShawna said. Izzy sighed and walked off.

"Has anyone seen Bridge?" Geoff asked.

"I think I saw her and Courtney at the docks." DJ said. Geoff walked down to the docks to find Bridgette consoling a crying Courtney. Geoff frowned, but was enlightened how caring Bridgette was, even to the most stuck-up people.

Only twenty two ex-competitors left. Who is doing this? Why? Could it be a simple plot to reenact a twisted version of their own Total Drama season? Who will be on the chopping block next?

**Survivors: **Geoff, DJ, LeShawna, Heather, Eva, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin, Tyler, Noah, Sierra, Blainley, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Owen, and Harold.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Trent

**A/N: Were down three contestants. If there is a contestant(s) that anyone hates and wants to be killed off, put it in your review, or PM me. Chapter 2 coming up.**


	2. Dark

Content Warning:  
_Minor_ Flirtatious  
Dialogue _Mild _Violence

It was a fun reunion. Something fun Chris had planned since he'd have new contestants next season. It was all fun, until something awful happened. Duncan and Gwen had just been murdered. Trent was a victim, but wasn't killed. He along with everyone else was delivered to the hospital at Playa Des Losers. Chris had immediately called the police after the body of Gwen was discovered. Chris than held an announcement to his ex-contestants. Only one police boat had shown up so far. The officer had assured Chris that more cops were on the way. Later on, forensic analyst had shown up. All the ex-contestants were still at the bonfire after Chris had made an announcement. Geoff and Bridgette decided to hold a meeting. A meeting on how to solve this real live horror movie. They would have a meeting every other night to gather up any clues that had been found. They were doing this since they were only other ex-contestants who liked horror movies.

"The only reason I know this stuff, is because Geoff here, made me sit through an eighteen hour slasher movie fest." Bridgette said as she pointed to Geoff. Geoff chuckled. "So we know what happened to Duncan, Gwen and Trent." Bridgette said. Suddenly Courtney began lightly crying. "Courtney, are you okay?" Bridgette asked. Courtney nodded though tears. "We're gonna' have to wait until we hear more from the forensic analyst." Bridgette said. Geoff stood up.

"I got this babe." He whispered to Bridgette.

"Oh…okay." Bridgette said. "Okay dudes, as known party guy, and a lesser known slasher-flick fanatic, I think might have a clue about what's going on. There is always a tie-in with the first few victims. In our case, the first murder…was a set of murders." Geoff explained, followed by Courtney's crying growing progressively louder. "Um, okay. In our case, Gwen, Trent and Duncan are all related to each other. Let me break it down here." Geoff began.

"In Total Drama Island, Gwen and Trent were a couple. You guys still following me? Then in Total Drama Action, Trent suspected Gwen liked Duncan. It was revealed that she had a mega crush on him. It was so serious, that she stole him from Courtney!" Geoff said. Courtney immediately burst into tears.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried as she walked over to Courtney to console her more.

"Oh…oops. Sorry Courtney!" Geoff apologized. "Anyway, all of these victims must have been chosen. Judging on Trent still being alive, I'm saying Duncan and Gwen were the direct attack, and Trent was an indirect. With Duncan and Gwen being the first couple to be killed, it means one thing. The person who did this has severe hatred for those two." Geoff stated. Some people began looking at Courtney. Courtney stood up, even though she was still crying.

"You dumbasses don't really think I did it? Sure Gwen is a cheating skank, but I wouldn't kill her! Maybe hit her with something hard, but I wouldn't kill her. I definitely wouldn't kill Duncan!" Courtney cried, defending herself.

"Anyway, as Chris said about curfew, I think we should listen to that. If that killer is still out there, we might want to stay inside. Like after…Chris gets whole doors. That aren't screen ones. Well…meeting adjourned for now." Geoff said.

"CODY! I'll save you!" Sierra hollered as she smothered Cody.

"Gee…I'm so lucky." Cody sarcastically commented.

"I'll save you." Alejandro said as he wrapped himself around Tyler. Tyler shrugged Alejandro off. "What was that for?" Alejandro asked.

"Not in public. I haven't exactly…come out yet. But you haven't either which is a better reason not to." Tyler whispered to Alejandro.

"I think the best thing to do, is just get some sleep. Okay?" Geoff said. Everyone got up and went back to their respective cabins. It was a tough night of sleep for everyone. All of them afraid of a killer coming to get them. Who was doing this, and why were they doing it?

While everyone in had full cabins, cabin one was down two men.

"I can't believe it." LeShawna said breaking the silence.

"I know man. It's crazy." DJ added.

"It's so awful! Poor Duncan and Gwen and Trent." Beth said.

LeShawna personally suspected Heather. Everyone knew Heather had a personal vendetta against Gwen. DJ didn't really care who it was. He just wanted to get off the island as quick as possible. Beth, along with LeShawna, and a few other people suspected Heather. In World Tour, Heather and Gwen's conflict boiled up. Meanwhile in cabin two, Izzy was keeping everyone up.

"Ok, this is just like the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a h-hook. Well not really. Or is it? What do you guys think?" Izzy asked.

"I think you can keep it down." Noah said. Izzy rolled her eyes. She rolled over in her bed, which was nailed to the ceiling. Meanwhile, two boys were getting cozy.

"I've got you." Alejandro whispered in Tyler's ear, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Tyler asked as he shimmied Alejandro off.

"I thought you loved me?" Alejandro asked, as his arms re-wrapped around Tyler.

"And I thought you loved me!" Tyler retorted finally getting Alejandro off him.

"You know we can all hear you." Noah pointed out.

Finally in captain three, there were only two girls keeping everyone up.

"This is so scurry Sadie!" Katie cried out loud.

"Oh my gosh I know right! It's SO scary!" Sadie replied.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Harold asked.

"SHUSH! Us girls are talking here!" Katie yelled back. The two girls talked all night about how scared they were.

The next morning everyone was gathered in the mess hall. Bridgette and Geoff had accumulated more information.

"Okay guys, the forensic analyst had scanned the bathrooms and cabins. It seems that Gwen visited the bathrooms before the cabins. They analyst said that Duncan's prints were older than Gwen's. This means that Gwen visited the bathrooms after Duncan was murdered. Then she must have been chased to the cabins. Trent then must have found her, and tried to save her." Bridgette explained. Courtney began weeping again. Bridgette sighed, even though she felt bad for Courtney. Bridgette stood up to console Courtney. While everyone was in the mess hall, Chris was having new solid doors installed. Along with the doors were security cameras planted across the campgrounds.

"Okay, I think we should start…breakfast, if that's what you want to call it." Bridgette said.

Everyone stood in line to get there food.

"We should get the same thing!" Sierra squealed as she hugged Cody. Cody nervously chuckled and pushed Sierra off. As he made it up to get his food, he noticed something.

"Hey Chef, are you gonna hand out those barbeque chips?" Cody asked. He pointed to the giant bag of chips in the back. Barbeque chips were Cody's favorite.

"Those…are MINE!" Chef yelled as pushed Cody along the line. Chef walked back into the kitchen to make some more 'food.' Cody scratched his chin as he passed the door leading into the kitchen.

"Ooh. Let me guess, your planning on stealing those chips?" Sierra asked. "Cause if you are…I'll help you do it." Sierra offered smiling. Cody thought about what Sierra said. He knew stealing wasn't right, but he did want food, especially his favorite.

"Let's do it." Cody obliged.

Cody slowly opened the door to the kitchen. He looked around.

"All clear Sierra." Cody whispered. Sierra tip-toed into the room.

"Where are they? Chef put them up?" Sierra squealed. She began violently searching through the cabinets. The kitchen had a metal shutter that came down after Chef was done serving food. The shutter would stop people from climbing over the counter when Chef wanted some personal time. While Cody and Sierra were in the kitchen, the shutter was down, this way, no one could see them. Sierra was still searching through every nook and cranny.

"Sierra…it's fine. Let's just go." Cody said. He slightly opened a door that was next to him, to see if the chips were in there. Sierra turned around so she was facing Cody.

"You wanted chips, I'll get you chips!" Sierra cried. Sierra suddenly noticed something. The door that Cody had slightly opened, was opening more, by itself. Behind the door, was the robed killer. Slowly the killer raised their knife to stab Cody.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed. Cody whipped around to see the robed killer. As the killer swung their knife down, Sierra slammed into the killer. Her and killer flew into the pantry, the room the killer came out of. The killer and Sierra began fighting each other.

"GET HELP!" screamed Sierra. Cody went to the door and pulled and then pushed on it. Someone had locked the door.

"NO!" Cody yelled. He began punching on the door. "Help! Somebody!" Cody hollered as he banged on the door. Sierra kicked the killer of her, and the killer slammed into a kitchen counter. Briefly for a second the killer's real clothes were revealed by a hole in their robe. All you could tell was that their clothing was _dark. _Who ever was under there was wearing dark clothes.

_Thin and dark clothed. _

Cody noticed the chains for the shutters. The chains would open and close the shutters. He ran to the chains and yanked down on them.

"No! Work! Please, please, please!" Cody screamed. Cody had an idea. He quickly picked up a stack of dishes and threw it at the metal shutter, which made a loud bang. He hoped anyone out in the mess hall would hear it, and they did. In seconds people began banging on the door.

"Cody! Sierra!" Everyone cried from the other side of the door. Everyone ultimately knew Cody and Sierra were back there, since they weren't with the others. The killer managed to stab Sierra in her side.

"Cody!" Sierra cried in pain. Cody ran to Sierra and helped her away from the killer. The killer began swiping at Cody, trying to slash him. Cody backed up into Sierra's arms. "Cody." Sierra said as she hugged him tightly. The killer aimed their knife, and shot it at Cody. Cody screamed and ducked.

The killer chuckled. Their voice didn't sound like a boy or a girl. The voice sounded like an it. After the killer laughed, they escaped out the back door. Suddenly Cody felt something wet travel down his back. He felt his back and looked at his hands. They were completely red. He turned around to see blood pouring from Sierra's throat. Cody screamed. Sierra fell into Cody's arms. Just then everyone burst in. There were screams from everyone. Sierra was dead. Just then, Chef burst through the back door with a couple of medics and a gurney. In seconds Sierra was wheeled away. It was a matter of seconds before there was another meeting held by Bridgette and Geoff.

"We all saw what happened. Now we know, this wasn't some sort of random killing. There is a serial killer out there. He will target all of us down until no one is left!" Bridgette exclaimed. Three murders and one attack in less than twenty four hours. Something really bad was about to happen.

"I thought you said the killer was murdering people that were involved with certain people. Like Duncan and Gwen." Harold asked. Bridgette remembered when she said this and immediately considered she could have been wrong.

"They do, usually. Maybe the killer couldn't find anyone else relating to them. They must have killed Sierra, because their starting a new trend of people. But no one had a relation to Sierra except…Cody!" Bridgette screamed. Cody gasped, looking around and completely scared.

"Does this mean the killer will come after me next? They did try to kill me first." Cody stated.

Bridgette sighed. She really didn't want to say what she was about to say. "I think so."

Cody cringed and curled up into a ball. "This isn't happening!" Cody told himself.

"Knowing Cody is our next target, we must protect him. We have to make sure no suspicious people get near him. We have to select people to guard him." Bridgette said.

No one volunteered. This was because no one wanted to be stabbed to death and hung from a tree.

"Fine. I'll pick the toughest people." Bridgette said. She looked around, eyeing anyone deemed useful. "Alejandro…Eva…and Eva. Those are the only tough people I could find. Looks like Cody only has two bodyguards." Bridgette admitted.

"I'll do it!" Tyler shouted as he stood up. The only real reason he wanted to do it was because he wanted to be with Alejandro.

"Me too!" Lindsay cheered. Lindsay smiled and waved at Tyler. Tyler nervously smiled and waved back.

"Ok…though Lindsay isn't that strong, and Tyler isn't either…I guess it could work." Bridgette said. "Ok…let's just…continue our day." Bridgette said. Though this wouldn't be a normal day for anybody. Everyone was paranoid about the killer being on the loose. The rest of the day people mostly stayed inside their cabins, with the doors locked. Some were at the bonfire, while a couple of people were on the beach. Cody was being heavily guarded in his cabin. The only people in there were him and his body guards.

While everyone was minding their own business, Katie and Sadie were playing with a Frisbee. Sadie had just caught it, but by barley.

"Could you try to catch better next time?" Katie hollered.

"Maybe if you threw better, I could catch better!" Sadie yelled back.

"Maybe I could threw better if you didn't throw it bad back to me!" Katie yelled back.

"Maybe I could throw I could throw it back to you good if you didn't throw it bad back to me after I threw it good back to you!" Sadie screamed.

"That doesn't make sense you…bubble butt!" Katie screamed.

Sadie screamed loudly. "FINE!" She broke the Frisbee in half and ran off behind a few giant boulders to cry. Sadie was alone crying. "She's so mean! Why is she mean?" Sadie exhaled. "Let's just patch things up and get it over with." Sadie said. She turned around to come face to face with the killer. "Oh…my…GO-" Sadie began screaming. The killer put their hand over her mouth and with one swift movement, gutted Sadie. She fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and organs. Sadie and Sierra were dead. Katie didn't bother to look for Sadie since she was mad at her. That night everyone went to sleep, surprisingly not noticing Sadie was gone. Cody was safe, but Sadie wasn't. Katie would frequently ask if anyone knew were Sadie was, but no one cared enough.

Only twenty ex-competitors left. The newest victims don't relate to the previous ones. What will the killer do next? Who will be next? Who will go missing next? The campers better lock their doors.

**Survivors:**Geoff, DJ, LeShawna, Heather, Eva, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin, Tyler, Noah, Blainley, Katie, Ezekiel, Cody, Owen, and Harold.

**Victims:**Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Sadie

**A/N: Were down five contestants! Woah, they are going fast. If there is a contestant(s) that anyone hates and wants to be killed off, put it in your review, or PM me. Chapter 3 coming up, thanks for reading. **


	3. Sharp, Weak and Strong

Content Warning:  
_Mild _Violence

It was the same question.

"Has anyone seen Sadie?" Katie asked. She had been asking that the whole entire day. Everyone would say they didn't know, and other really didn't care. Bridgette and Geoff's meetings were now being held every morning. It was mostly, if not always Bridgette talking now. Instead of meeting at the bonfire, or in the mess hall, Bridgette called everyone into cabin two. The door was locked and it was the most secure place to have their meeting. Everyone was casually standing or lying around the cabin. Bridgette was standing on a night stand so everyone could see her.

"Okay guys, this situation isn't getting any better. Sierra is gone. But what is worse is that she doesn't relate to any other of the previous murdered contestants. We assumed Cody would be next, but we were all wrong. This means, everyone must watch their backs. If you go anywhere, have at least two or three people with you. I don't think whoever is doing this would get rid of three or four people at once…well we think...questions?" Bridgette said.

Katie raised her hand. Before Bridgette could even call on her, Katie began talking. "Okay, so me and Sadie were like totally playing with a Frisbee the other day, and we got into a totally bad fight. Then she disappeared behind some rock. I never saw her again. I was like totally asking everyone where she was, but everyone didn't like, care. I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. I don't think anything happened to her." Katie said.

"Wait, really?" Bridgette cried. "Well…do you mind if you could show us where you two were before Sadie left?" Bridgette asked. She thought something bad happened to Sadie, and they could find some clues. Bridgette knew something was wrong.

"No, I totally don't mind it was down at the beach. It was near the like, docks." Katie said. She stood up and unlocked the door. Bridgette pushed through the crowd to get in front with Katie. Everyone quickly followed the two girls.

Katie pranced down to the beach. "It's right over here guys!" Katie yelled to the rest of the crowd. She made her way to the rock. "Right here!" Katie said. Suddenly Katie let out a horrible scream. She collapsed to her knees in tears.

"Katie!" Bridgette cried as she ran to Katie. Bridgette also let out a horrible scream. Everyone followed to be shocked as well. Behind the rock was Sadie, with her innards spilled out everywhere. The ex-contestants followed Bridgette and Katie back onto the island. Owen was obviously far behind, just reaching the beach as everyone was leaving.

"Guys! Wait up!" Owen panted. He bent down with his hands on his knees. Owen collapsed onto the ground. "I'll catch up later!" Owen hollered, but no one heard him. It wasn't long before Bridgette burst into Chris's trailer.

"This has gone far enough! Sadie is dead! Five people are dead Chris! You need to get us off the island now! We can't stay here and let more people…people die!" Bridgette screamed. Chris was in the middle of blow-drying his hair to give it a 'natural' windblown look.

"Trust me guys, after the first brutal incident, I am doing everything I can. There are some serious problems with the phone lines, which is why we can't get the cops here. There have been problems with them since what happened to Sierra. I can't contact anyone! Also, all of our transportations suck! The Total Drama Jumbo Jet blew up! The yacht that brought you guys here is at Playa De Losers. The other yellow lame plane we have is unsafe. The Boat of Losers is at Playa de Losers too! Though I do have a jetpack…and that red copter, which can only hold two people. I'm sorry. I'm trying to do everything I can, really." Chris explained. It was official. The twenty remaining ex-contestants were stranded on the island with a psycho killer, who might be one of the contestants. It obviously wasn't Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sierra or Sadie. As more people were killed off, the slimmer the pickings were.

Bridgette walked out of the trailer, obviously followed by everyone. She felt as him she was a leader who needed to help the others. Right now, she felt as if she failed her friends.

"It's isn't your fault Bridge." Geoff said as he hugged Bridgette. Geoff was right, it wasn't her fault. Everyone went back to their cabins.

Cabin one was down two people; Duncan and Trent. Cabin two was done one person; Gwen. Thought they were missing Izzy, who was out dangerously exploring. Cabin three was also down two people; Sierra and Sadie. But cabin three was also missing someone else; Owen. He was just making his way up from the beach.

"Guys? Hello?" Owen called out. As he walked forward, something rustled in the bushes. "Izzy? Is that you?" Owen called out. As he did so, Izzy fell out from the tree. She laughed and greeted Owen. As that happened, the killer emerged from the bushes. "OH MY GOSH! IZZY!" Owen screamed as he pointed to the killer.

"Oh no you don't! Pesky killer!" Izzy taunted followed by an odd giggle. The killer went to stab Izzy, but she jumped over the killer and kicked them in the back.

"Go Izzy!" Owen cheered. Izzy then but the killer in a choke hold.

"I got this! Woohoo!" Izzy laughed. Owen smiled, just to remember that he and Izzy broke up while she was Brainzilla. Izzy threw the killer over her shoulder and slammed them into the ground. The killer managed to slice Izzy's arm. "NO! Bad boy!" Izzy scolded as she kicked the killer in the jaw. "Come and catch me!" Izzy taunted as she dashed off. The killer began to chase Izzy but stopped to remember Owen was still there.

"No! Please! I have so much to live for!" Owen pleaded. Owen backed up as the killer came forward. Owen stepped back and fell off the island onto the beach below. "Izzy! Come back! Please!" Owen screamed. Izzy was far gone into the woods, still thinking the killer was following her.

The killer jumped down on Owen, lunging the knife into his chest. Owen screamed in the pain of the knife, and the killer's shoes. The killer's shoes were painful and _sharp. Thin, dark clothes and sharp shoed. _The killer took out the knife and pressed the blade to Owen's throat. Owen whimpered in pain as the killer's shoes dug into Owen's stomach. The killer swiped the blade across Owen's throat. As blood poured out everywhere, the killer tried to drag Owen's body in the ocean to hide it.

They seemed very_ weak_. _Thin, Dark Clothes, Sharp Shoed and Weak. _Eventually the killer got Owen's body into the ocean. Immediately the body sunk to the very bottom. The killer disappeared without a trace, just like before. Cabin three didn't seem that concerned about Owen missing. They assumed he was in the bathroom. They knew it wouldn't be an unusual thing if he was.

In cabin one, things were going okay…except for one thing. This thing would cause something awful to happen. DJ had to pee very badly.

"Just go to the bathrooms." LeShawna cried out. She was tired of DJ complaining.

"I'm scared. I have a bottle, but I don't wanna' do my business in here." DJ said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" LeShawna offered.

"No, cause if something bad happens, I don't want you to get hurt." DJ said.

"Here's the deal, go behind the cabin and do it. I'll open the window and come out if I hear anything. Is that cool?" LeShawna said.

"Well, I guess." DJ said as he unlocked the cabin door and left. He was startled by the security camera eyeing him. DJ went all the way to the other side of the cabin. A security camera was on a wall just around the corner. Whenever the camera turned completely to the left it could see half-way behind the back of the cabin. He took a big breath. "Can you hear me LeShawna?" DJ called out. There was a silence.

"Yeah, it's all good." LeShawna called out.

DJ took another big breath and shook out his hands. He began to unzip his pants someone wrapped one hand around DJ's mouth, and wrapped their opposite arm around DJ's neck. DJ let out screams underneath the gloved hand. No one could hear him. There were just muffled noises. DJ bent his head down to hold the killer's arm in place so the killer couldn't slit DJ's throat. DJ turned around and backed up, slamming the killer into the cabins. DJ got out, and was about to scream until the killer flew into him, knocking him onto the ground.

Slowly the security camera came around the corner. DJ and the killer were out of the frame. The camera only caught the feet of a struggling DJ. The camera turned all the way back around. The killer was _strong_ somehow. _Thin, Dark Clothes, Sharp Shoed, Weak and Strong. _As DJ was about to fall on the killer, the killer held up their knife, and DJ landed on it. The knife impaled him through the heart, killing him almost instantly. Blood poured out of his wound.

"DJ, you out there?" LeShawna called out. "Must have gone to the actual bathrooms." LeShawna assumed.

In cabin two, everything was going normally. Suddenly there was a wild scream. Izzy crashed through the back window. She rolled on the ground and stood up laughing. She normally got into her bed in the ceiling and began sleeping. Followed by the loud crash, was a loud cry.

"I can't believe it! I still have three hundred tubes on lipstick and lip-gloss. I can't die now!" Lindsay complained.

"Lindsay, this is a serious thing." Bridgette said as she made notes and clues in her notebook.

"This isn't Scooby-Doo either honey." Noah remarked. Suddenly the cabin door burst open, even though it was locked. Behind it, was Courtney. Her hair was messed up and her clothes wrinkled. Bridgette hopped off her bed and ran to Courtney.

"Courtney! Are you okay? What happened?" Bridgette asked.

"I tried to threaten Chris with my lawyers. Let's just say, Chef is an amazing bodyguard. My back is killing me!" Courtney complained as Bridgette guided Courtney to her bed so she could rest.

"I'm going to go talk to Chris." Bridgette said as she began to leave.

"Shouldn't someone come with you?" Courtney offered.

"No…no I'm fine." Bridgette said.

Bridgette left the cabin cautiously. She looked around a continued walking. Chris's trailer was a little ways from the bonfire. Bridgette passed cabin one, and the dead body of DJ. As she passed the cabin, DJ's body was dragged away. Bridgette nervously looked around. "It's fine. If anything happens, scream and run. Scream and run, scream and run! Scream and run!" Bridgette told herself. She noticed something quickly move through the woods, which was near Chris's trailer. Bridgette gasped and quickly ran to Chris's trailer. As she approached Chris's trailer, she noticed Chris talking to someone.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Chris said in a panicked tone. "No! You don't! If I get on scratch, or anything happens I will kill you, personally!" A voice screamed from inside. Bridgette listened closer. It was a familiar voice, Eva's voice. Suddenly Eva burst out of the trailer.

"Move it surfer." Eva said as she shoved Bridgette to the side. What was that about? Eva threatening to kill Chris, what did this mean?

Bridgette didn't want to talk to Chris anymore. She needed to tell her cabin-mates about what she just heard. She began to run forward, but noticed Eva up ahead. Bridgette didn't want to get involved with her at all. She hung her head down to avoid any eye contact with Eva. Eva was harboring a grudge against Bridgette since season one. This was only because Bridgette got her eliminated. Bridgette looked back up and Eva was gone. Bridgette was nearly at the cabins. As she passed cabin one, she didn't notice the killer silently stabbing Eva to death. Bridgette walked back into her cabin and shut the door with a loud thud.

"You guys won't believe-" Bridgette began. She noticed Courtney, Lindsay and Izzy were gone. "Where is everyone?" Bridgette asked. Suddenly from the top bunk, Alejandro hopped down, only wearing bed sheets around his waist. "What…" Bridgette began.

"Dude what's going on?" Tyler called from the top bunk. Bridgette knew exactly what was going on between those two guys.

"Since you two are busy…with some activities…I wanted to know where the rest of everyone else is." Bridgette asked.

"They went to the mess hall." Alejandro said as he climbed back onto the top bunk. Soon enough the sheet Alejandro was wearing flew off onto Noah.

"Lovely you too. Keep it down. No moaning like I said." Noah remarked. Bridgette nervously giggled and went outside. Suddenly Bridgette screamed. In seconds everyone was gathered around cabin two. On the porch were the bodies of DJ and Eva piled on top of each other. The bodies were delivered to a medium sized shack near the docks.

Bridgette held another meeting. Everyone was waiting for Bridgette to speak, but she was too traumatized. Geoff stood up to take in charge of the meeting. "Okay dudes, Bridgette told me the just of what she wants me to say. There might be another trend. Let's look at the victims:

Duncan- Cabin One DJ- Cabin One Eva- Cabin One Trent- Cabin One Gwen- Cabin Two Sierra- Cabin Three Sadie-Cabin Three

Four victims in one, one victim in two and two victims in three. One –four, Two –One, Three –Two. There is a pattern…but it doesn't make sense." Geoff explained. As Geoff spoke, Izzy ran up from the beach.

"Has anyone seen Owen? There is this humongous bloody trail from the beach into the ocean!" Izzy cried out.

Everyone gasped. Not Owen! One –four, Two –One, Three –Three. To make the pattern four, two, three (two, three, four), someone would have to die in cabin two.

3 dead in one day. 7 dead total. Only 17 left. Someone is trying to make some number pattern with the amount of deaths in each cabin. How will each cabin cope with their cabin loses? How will Chris get everyone off the island? Whose throat will be cut next?

**Survivors: **Geoff, LeShawna, Heather, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin, Tyler, Noah, Blainley, Katie, Ezekiel, Cody and Harold.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva

**A/N: Woah, three in one day! O_o. If there is a contestant(s) that anyone hates and wants to be killed off, put it in your review or PM me. ALSO IF THERE ARE ANY CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO LIVE, do the same. PM me or put it in your review. Chapter 4 coming up soon (I hope), thanks for reading. **


	4. Orgainized and Sneaky

Content Warning:  
_Mild _Violence  
_Minor _Sexual Content

The next day, everyone was gathered at the bonfire. They were stuck on the island with a homicidal maniac.

"Oh my gosh guys! I got a totally awesome idea, we should have a bonfire party!" Izzy suggested.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, considering what's going on." Geoff said.

"Exactly! It will get our minds off what's happening! Me and Noah can get everything!" Izzy cheered as she wrapped her arm around Noah.

"Yay, I'm so lucky." Noah commented sarcastically.

"I know! We can get graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows! Chocolate marshmallows! Marshmallows dipped in caramel! Caramel dipped in marshmallow sauce!" Izzy said laughing.

"Can we just get the stuff and go?" Noah asked.

"Yay! Let's go No-wow! No-wee!" Izzy laughed as she hopped on Noah's shoulders. "Onward!" Izzy pointed forward. Noah grunted as he carried Izzy over to the mess hall.

"I guess we're having a party! Whoo!" Geoff cheered. Bridgette shoved Geoff away and drawled attention to herself.

"Ok guys, just because we're having a party doesn't mean we should lose our sense of security! We still have to be very cautious." Bridgette explained. Everyone was going to be cautious that night, but not that cautious. It would soon be a fateful night for five unlucky ex-contestants.

The rest of the day, up until the party, was spent with everyone in their cabins. As usual it wasn't quiet. Especially in cabin one. Heather in LeShawna were in one serious fight.

"No! You keep your formerly bald head over there!" LeShawna yelled.

"Oh shut up, or I'll call the killer of here myself!" Heather retorted.

"Sure, that's a great alibi!" LeShawna said.

"What do you mean? Who cares, just step off." Heather hollered.

"You better step off or I'll shave your head in the middle of the night!" LeShawna said as she held up a razor. Heather gasped and covered her head.

In cabin two, things were heating up.

"Could you…keep it down?" Courtney asked. Suddenly there was a long moan followed by a bed rocking violently. Bridgette and Courtney looked at each other with wide eyes. Just then, Tyler fell off a top bunk.

"Geeze Alejandro, could you be a little gentler next time?" Tyler complained. He turned to Bridgette and Courtney and smiled goofily.

"Couldn't that do that outside or something?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, they are pretty into it." Bridgette replied. In cabin three, literally nothing much was happening. All the guys were talking and stuff. Katie was painting her toenails and Blainley was using some beauty cream to make her more beautiful.

The sun was setting and the party was about to begin. Izzy and Noah had gotten everything they needed, plus a cooler. Geoff had some speakers and an iPod to play music. The bonfire was lit, and the music was playing. The party was on.

"Let's get this party started!" Geoff cheered. Katie went to the drink cooler that Izzy brought out.

"Izzy, there aren't any drinks in here." Katie said. Izzy jumped over to the cooler. She glared at Katie and simply walked off. "Okay…then. I'm going to get drinks and I need people to come with me." Katie said out loud. No one volunteered. "Okay…um Harold and Ezekiel. Let's go." Katie said. She walked down to the two boys and grabbed them. "Let's go!" Katie said. Harold was obviously angered but Ezekiel didn't mind much.

The three walked up to the mess hall and went inside. It was completely dark. "Spooky." Katie remarked. She flipped the light switch on and off multiple times. The lights were out. "Look!" Katie cheered. She went to the cooler and began rummaging through it. Harold and Ezekiel were just standing in the middle of the room doing nothing. Suddenly from above, the killer came down, holding onto a shark hook with a wire attacthed to it, that came from the ceiling. The killer suddenly wrapped a thick rope around Harold's neck.

Ezekiel gasped loudly, his words taken away. Katie was too busy looking at different drinks to choose from.

"Katie…" Ezekiel said. Suddenly the killer unlocked a latch on the wire, and landed on the ground. They charged at Ezekiel and shoved him through the mess hall doors, out onto the ground. Ezekiel let out a squeal as he landed on something sharp. The killer then quickly took the dead body of Harold, and and impaled his body on the sharp hook. The wire lifted Harold up and hid his body in a compartment in the ceiling. The killer was very _sneaky_ and quick. Katie turned around. Everyone was gone.

"Real funny guys." Katie complained. She was scared. Before she could call out again, Ezekiel barged into the mess hall. "There you are!" Katie said, relieved. Ezekiel then fell to the ground, a knife in his back. Blood poured from his back onto the floor. "OH MY GOSH!" Katie backed up to knock into someone. She turned around to see the killer. "NO!" Katie screamed. She ran to the doorway. Suddenly, the killer popped out from behind the door way. The killer looked the exact same. There were two of them? The killer in front of her stabbed her in the chest, while the one behind her impaled her through the stomach. The killers took the knives out, and Katie fell to the ground. The killer in front of her dashed away. The killer behind her stabbed her again, this time in the back of the neck.

Meanwhile at the bathrooms, Alejandro came out of the stall as he buckled up his pants. When he began washing his hands, Justin came out of the shower, only wearing a towel. "Hey neighbor." Justin greeted. Alejandro smiled and nodded back at Justin.

"We need to talk." Justin said.

"Sure. I guess. What's going on?" Alejandro asked.

"Your hot, I'm hot." Justin said as he put his hand on Alejandro's shoulder.

"Yeah, what about it?" Alejandro asked as he nervously smiled, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"We aren't expendable like the ugly people. We need to stick together and live through this. Though I do have better hair and work out." Justin said.

"Yeah, sure." Alejandro angrily remarked. He knew he had better hair and abs the Justin. Justin smiled and was glad that Alejandro agreed.

"We have to stick together. Go everywhere together. If the killer gets us, I can get help and you can fight the killer off. It seems like a pretty good plan if I don't say so myself." Justin said turning away. Justin screamed followed by a curse word. He slammed his hand down on the counter clenching his fist tightly. Justin began panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Alejandro asked. Suddenly Justin fell onto him. "Get off!" Alejandro cried. He pushed Justin off to see blood pouring from Justin's forehead and a gaping stab wound on his fore head. "Oh no." Alejandro said as he dropped Justin onto the floor. Alejandro looked up to see the killer standing there. Alejandro gasped and backed up. He quickly retreated into the stall at the back of the bathroom. He slammed the door closed and locked. The killer immediately began pounding on the door. It wasn't a normal pounding, it was more of a rushed pounding, like the killer was on a schedule.

The killer stopped and looked around. Alejandro heard the killer mutter 'Hurry up'. The killer must have had places to be. The killer must be very _organized. _Alejandro looked up to see a hatch in the ceiling that led to the roof. Quickly he unscrewed the top and began climbing out. The killer kicked the door open and reached for Alejandro. The killer dodged multiple kicks from Alejandro. The killer had enough of this. They stabbed Alejandro through the ankle and began pulling Alejandro down, the knife ripping down his ankle, blood pouring out onto the floor and toilet.

Alejandro let out a horrible grunt and fell, his head hitting the toilet. He fought the killer and tried to pull himself up. As he did so, the knife went further into Alejandro's ankle.

"You… can't…win!" Alejandro cried. He slammed his back on the stall door and slammed his head on the toilet. Alejandro began going unconscious. The killer stood over Alejandro and raised their blade. The killer stabbed Alejandro in the chest twice.

"I can win." The killer mumbled, their voice deep, and disguised. Alejandro took his final breath and then he died, blood pouring from his mouth.. The killer exited the stall, and grabbed a huge tank of gasoline that they hid underneath the counter. They took of the top and sprayed the gasoline everywhere, all over the mirrors, stalls and floors. The killer walked to a panel in the wall and opened it. Behind it was a bunch of gas tanks. The killer cut the tubes that spread the gas through the building. Gas polluted the air in seconds. This gas and gasoline...equaled an explosion.

Meanwhile at the bonfire, everything was going normally. "Where's Alejandro?" Tyler asked, not trying to sound too concerned.

"He's in the bathroom." LeShawna replied.

Tyler nodded. A few people were gathered around the fire, while others were off socializing. Tyler sighed wishing Alejandro was back. He leaned against a wall of rocks. Slowly, a rope came down and wrapped around Tyler's neck. Lindsay turned around to witness it.

"Tyler? Someone help!" Lindsay screamed. Immediately the rope broke and Tyler collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. As everyone went over to see Tyler, Courtney came around the corner, from the bushes. She stood at the top of the stairs, leading to the bonfire pit. She was fondling with her hair, or head. It was like she was slipping something off her head.

"What?" Courtney screamed as people began to look at her. She was dirty and had some oil on her. "Ok-" Courtney began. Just then, the killer sprung from the bushes. Courtney screamed loudly. The killer managed to stab Courtney deep in the arm. Courtney screamed and rolled down the stairs, to be caught by Bridgette. The killer disappeared into the bushes.

"Courtney! Are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"No, no it's bleeding badly." Courtney cried as she covered her wound.

"Let's get that cleaned up." Bridgette said.

She led Courtney up to the stairs. Suddenly there was a glowing light from inside the bathroom. You could see the light from the window. Just then, the bathroom exploded, damaging cabin one and destroying cabin three.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette screamed as she sheilded herself and Courtney from flying objects.

"I'm sure Chef has bandages at the mess hall." Courtney said trying to get Bridgette and herself away from the explosion. Bridgette nodded and the two made their way to the mess hall. As the climbed up the stairs to go inside, they didn't noticed the body of Katie crudely stuffed underneath the porch with Ezekiel's body.

"Courtney…what were you doing before you showed up? You…looked busy, and your covered in oil." Bridgette asked as she found an emergency kit.

"It's not important. I'll tell you later." Courtney remarked as she walked around the mess hall.

"Now Courtney. Please. Whatever you know could help us." Bridgette demanded as she wrapped up Courtney's arm.

"Fine! Okay, so I have been independently working on a project on the far side of the docks. The area no one goes near. I found an old pathetic blow-up boat with a motor. I've been working on the motor to make to faster, and I've been extending the weight capacity. I'm doing this so we can leave this crappy dump." Courtney confessed.

"Oh my god! We have to tell people!" Bridgette said as she helped Courtney stand up.

"No! I don't want all that pressure on me." Courtney said. "People would be asking me when it was ready and stuff like that."

As the two girls stood up, the body of Harold fell from the ceiling and smashed onto a table. The two girls screamed and jumped back.

"Oh my god! L-lets go!" Courtney screamed. The two girls immediately left the mess hall. As they stepped down the stairs, they heard something move. They turned around to see the injured Ezekiel climb out from under the stairs, blood pouring from his mouth, and his back.

"Ezekiel? What happened?"! Bridgette asked in serious concern as she approached him.

"It was horrible, y'know! First the killer choked Harold, and then stabbed me in the back, yah. Then another one came and killed Katie. Then they stuffed us under the…stairs. Then they were…talking! Talking about…about the bathrooms…and then…" Ezekiel dropped dead before he could finish his sentence. Blood continued to pour out from his wound.

"Oh my god, we have to tell the others!" Courtney cried as she backed up in horror.

Another meeting was held. Once again, Geoff was the one leading it this time.

"Okay, cabin two is down two more people, and cabin three, is down three more people. There doesn't seem to be a pattern. Unless, the killer is murdering people based on cabin number, which might mean, cabin one may lose someone later on. "Honestly, the party wasn't the best idea, but it was for the most part it was okay. Tomorrow, I think we should just stay inside the whole entire day." Geoff said.

Courtney stood up. "Ezekiel said something before he died. He said something about two killers." Courtney said.

"Wait, really? Two?" Geoff asked. Everyone was really scared now. Two killers? This made everyone a whole lot more vulnerable. Two people watching their every move.

Five people dead. Thirteen are dead total. Twelve victims left. How many will go down tomorrow? Are they're really two killers? Who goes next?

**Survivors: **Geoff, LeShawna, Heather, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Cody.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel and Katie.

**A/N: First of all, sorry it's shorter than usual. I've been busy. Second; okay, I didn't read my reviews until after I began uploading the story, and I may have killed off people, that other users wanted to live. I am so sorry! Anyway, that was five people! That's a lot the in the same day! Chapter 5 coming up soon (I hope), thanks for reading. **


	5. Blonde

Content Warning:  
_Mild _Violence

It wasn't a normal day. What would be so normal about a serial killer stalking ex-reality show contestants on an island? Everyone seemed depressed and sad, with the exception of one person in cabin three.

"Yeah, I know everyone is pretty bummed out about this, but think about it. The Wawanakwa Murders! Killer Contestants! Midnight Massacre! It would be a perfect book! I could get so rich! Not even that, think about the movie! The VHS, DVD, MP3 versions! All the cash!" Blainley exclaimed. She was thinking she could get rich off writing about the murders.

"Blainley, no-offense, but people are getting…murdered." Cody said, scared that Blainley would start hurting him. Blainley rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"Think about it! Do you know how many people have written about real life murders, and got rich? TONS! Picture it…The Wawanakwa Murders by Blainley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" Blainley smiled with her hands clasped. Everyone was a little disturbed by Blainley being overly happy, but everyone knew she really didn't care about anyone.

"Can you really complete a whole book? Like 400 pages of gore and blood?" Cody asked.

"Of course I can! With my strength and organization skills I can do this." Blainley said. The day got even more abnormal since a mysterious note was found on each cabin.

All the notes said the exact same thing.

"Very well done. I'm surprised all you twelve could make it this far. You've made it past the merge. Let's see how many of you can survive this fun bloodbath. I may decide to spare a few of you losers. No one if safe now. No one."

So this is what the killer was doing. They were planning their own game of Total Drama. The bad thing was, there was no telling who would get it next. What did it mean, the merge? As everyone wondered, cabin three blew up. It exploded into pieces. There were only twelve contestants left, and two cabins. The killer wanted to minimize the space the ex-contestants had. Bridgette pulled Courtney over to the side to talk to her.

"Courtney, we have to get people on that boat you were working on. We have to get people off the island!" Bridgette said.

"I told you, it isn't ready yet! Besides, it has a lot of work to be done." Courtney said. Bridgette sighed.

"I'll lead everyone over to the docks. We need to at least test it out!" Bridgette pleaded.

"Fine! Just a test! It isn't ready yet!" Courtney said. In five minutes everyone was down at the docks. Bridgette got everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, Courtney has been secretly working on a boat to get us off this island!" Bridgette said.

"Hold on! Get us OFF the island? I can't finish my book if I don't know how this all plays out!" Blainley cried. Most everyone ignored her.

"It's just a yellow inflatable boat that's been reinvented and has a motor. It's still being worked on, but we're just going to test it to see how it works out. It can only fit about five people. So…um…Tyler, Lindsay, Blainley, Cody and Noah, can you guys test it out?" Bridgette asked.

"I know who should test it!" Izzy said as she jumped into the boat, pushing Blainley out of the way. "It is I, Test-i-nista! The Testing Queen!" Izzy, AKA Testinista said. Izzy immediately put her hair in a high-pony tail, put on a yellow head band, and slipped on a white lab coat. Bridgette smiled uneasily about how eager Izzy was. She might end up popping the rubber boat.

As Testinista landed on the boat, she popped it. Suddenly the boat began to sink. "Uh-oh. This test isn't going so well. I wish Izzy were here to help me." Testinista said. She quickly hopped out of the boat, leaving the others. Courtney gaped at the sight of her hard work being destroyed. Testinista walked up to Courtney. "I'm so sorry your hard work was destroyed. I should go find Izzy." Testinista said as she dashed off back to the cabins. Courtney fell to her knees in defeat and sobbed.

"I can't believe it, not only was my hard work destroyed, but now we're stuck here! Do you know how much time and organization that took?" Courtney cried while everyone from the boat climbed back onto land.

"Maybe we can fix it somehow!" Bridgette said. The boat was completely submerged and was rotting at the bottom of the ocean. "Or…or not." Bridgette sighed. The boat was underwater now.

Another meeting was held, this time Bridgette was leading it. "Okay guys, there are only twelve of us left. There are roughly half of us left. As you all know, we've been forced into two cabins, six of us in each. I think it's best if we have buddies. Three to a group. That means we'll have four groups. I've decided the groups randomly. Group one is Geoff, LeShawna and Heather. Group two is Beth, me and Izzy. Group three is Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler. The last group is Blainley, Noah and Cody. You have to stay with your group at all times." Bridgette said.

"Are you kidding me? As if! There is no way in hell I'm staying with that fat black freak." Heather shouted walking off.

"Your gonna' get it next baldy!" LeShawna shouted as Heather left.

"I'm going to the stupid bathrooms. Ever since the guys bathroom has blown up, the girls bathroom has smelled like smoke and shit." Heather shouted back.

"Um...I have to go too." Blainley lied following Heather. She quickly caught up to Heather

Ever since cabin three blew up from the guys bathroom exploding, the cabin three ex-contestants relocated their selves into the other cabins. Since Blainley and Cody were the only people in cabin three, they divided themselves evenly into cabins. Cody went into cabin one along with Blainley. There were already six people in cabin two. Everyone was for the most part okay with their new cabin buddies. Meanwhile in cabin two, Izzy AKA Testinista was helping Courtney with her boat.

"Using your horribly failed attempt at a boat, I have multiplied it and cut it up and pasted it to the bottom of our cabin, making it mobile. I'll show you a test I have assembled." Testinista said. She took out a device a pressed a button on it. The cabin began moving. Courtney smiled.

"Amazing!" Courtney said, overly excited. The cabin was heading towards the ocean, and getting faster, and wasn't stopping.

"Izzy, stop this thing! NOW!" Courtney screamed.

"Who? Oh, Izzy isn't here!" Testinista said.

"Oh my gosh! My lip gloss!" Lindsay screamed as her individual tubes of lip gloss were flying out the wide open door.

"Oh dear, it seems I've failed to find a stop button…or make on." Testinista said.

"Izzy! We have to stop this!" Bridgette screamed.

"It isn't funny this time Izzy!" Noah shouted, holding onto the bedpost.

"For the last time friends, Izzy isn't here!" Testinista said.

"STOP THIS THING TESTINISTA!" everyone screamed angrily.

"Ok for lords sake! You could have said it normally." Testinista obliged. She took out the remote and played with it. She shrugged and simply threw it out the window. Everyone gasped at this desperate attempt. The remote landed in front of one of the wheels. The wheel caught on the remote and the cabin stopped right as it entered the ocean. Izzy ripped off the hair band, un-did her pony tail and threw her lab coat off and laughed.

"Oh boy! I should NOT let Testinista get in the way ever again. She can be SO manipulative…but not like EXPLOSIVO! BOOM, BOOM!" Izzy screamed as she pressed another button on the remote. The cabin rocketed off and crash-landed near cabin one.

"Haha! That was a close call!" Izzy said. Everyone stared at her angrily.

Heather was almost finished washing her hands. She looked up in the mirror to see the killer standing right behind her. Heather turned around and sighed.

"Cute. Now screw off you freak." Heather said as she hit the killer in the shoulder. This made the killer step closer to Heather. "I know it's you under there Bridgette. You act all sweet and concerned when you are the one doing it. You should become an actress." Heather said as she continued washing her hands. Suddenly she felt cold metal against her shoulder. She turned around to see the killer with their knife up, blood dripping from it. Heather had just been cut on the shoulder.

"Stop it! I'm not scared of you, I am scared of nothing!" Heather shouted as she punched the killer. She got some paper towels to cover up her wound. She then walked towards the door. As she began to open the door, the killer walked in front of her. "Bridgette, stop it!" Heather said with a more impatient tone as she slapped the killer on the shoulder.

"I'm not Bridgette." The killer said back, their voice deep and gritty. You couldn't really tell if it was a boy or a girl. Heather was shocked at the killer talking back to her. Heather rolled her eyes and went for the doorknob. The killer quickly stabbed Heather in the hand, and pushed her back into the counter. "I am so serious! Stop…IT!" Heather screamed in pain as she punched the killer in the face with her unwounded hand. While the killer was down Heather opened the door and fled outside.

Confused on where to go, she saw LeShawna walking into the mess hall. Heather knew she was smart, and she had to be. If she killer saw her walk into the mess hall, they would find her. In this case, Heather decided to run around to the back of the mess hall, and go in through there. Heather quickly slammed the door to the bathrooms and dashed around the back of the cabins, and then to the back of the mess hall. She looked around to see where the killer was. She was panting heavily, looking around.

She was in the clear. Heather slowly opened the back door to the mess hall, and went inside. Everything was completely quiet. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen. The metal shutters were down. Heather looked to see a large butcher knife stabbed into the counter. Heather shuttered as she grabbed the knife. Though she wouldn't admit it, Heather was actually scared. Even if the killer wasn't Bridgette, Heather wouldn't let anyone know that she was truly scared. Heather opened the door leading to the mess hall. It was completely empty.

She looked through the window to see LeShawna heading back to her cabin. She must have come back to mess hall just to get something. "Fuck." Heather muttered to herself. Suddenly, something moved past the window. Heather let out a short squeal and backed into a table, hitting her lower back. "Agh!" Heather screamed as she held her back. Just then, there were odd noises coming from beneath the floor boards. Heather bent down and pressed her ear against the ground, listening. Then, everything went quiet.

As Heather began to stand up, and hand burst through the floorboards and grabbed her head. Heather tried to wriggle away. As she got the killer's hand off herself, a knife came through the floorboards, and pierced Heather in the abdomen. She got up and stumbled into another table. She propped herself up, and made a break for the door. The killer eerily rose out of the floorboards and began walking towards Heather, with their knife up. As Heather ran for the door, she immediately stopped.

The pain in her back was stopping her. Heather turned around and launched the butcher knife at the killer. The killer easily dodged the knife. Suddenly the killer jumped right at Heather. The killer flew into her, and they flew out the doors and rolled into the grass. The killer's hood came off after all the rumble and tumble. Heather then saw something she couldn't believe, _blonde hair. _Heather was convinced it was Bridgette. Heather kicked the killer off and ran towards cabin two. She was going to expose the killer's identity once and for all.

As she was about to reach the cabin porch, the killer came up behind her, covered her mouth, and lunged the knife deep into her back. Heather screamed underneath the killer's hand and fell onto the porch. Heather rolled over and looked the killer in the eyes. She weakly pushed the killer off and stood up. As she began to open the door to the cabin, she was knifed again in the back. Heather moaned in pain as she slowly opened the cabin door. Then she saw something else that shocked. Bridgette, Lindsay and Blainley were all in the cabin.

All of the blondes were in the cabin. Did that mean the hair Heather saw was fake?

"Heather, what's up?" Bridgette asked. Heather was panting rapidly. She didn't have enough energy to say anything. Instead she collapsed to the ground, bleeding everywhere. Everyone gasped and rushed to her.

"I know we don't like her, but come on! Get Chef, get bandages people!" Bridgette commanded as she bent down to Heather. Bridgette than felt her pulse. It was too late. She was dead, and bleeding everywhere.

Shortly after that grisly incident, Heather was taken away to the small shack at the docks. All the bodies were covered with a body bag made from plastic bags that had been sewn together. The bodies were stacked on shelves. Another meeting was held after Heather's discovery.

"Ok guys, there are only eleven of us left. Since Geoff and LeShawna have lost a buddy, they'll have to stick together. On the bright side, I've received great news from Playa Des Losers. The phone lines were up for a while and we've had conformation that _Trent is still alive! _Though when he was stabbed in the back, it severed some nerves, giving him a temporary limp. He was also, stabbed through the spine, which way paralyze him for life. He may never walk again." Bridgette explained. Everyone was shocked.

So, Heather is finally dead. That took forever. Trent is still alive, but off the island, so he is safe for sure…or is he? So only eleven ex-contestants left…who will be the survivors? Who will the killer spare? Who with the killer kill? Who is/are the killer(s)?

**Survivors: **Geoff, LeShawna, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Cody.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie and Heather.

**A/N: Sorry it took SO long. The next chapter might come up around Sunday or Monday. Heather is dead, that took forever. Not that many people wanted Heather dead surprisingly. If there is a contestant(s) that anyone hates and wants to be killed off, put it in your review or PM me. Chapter 6 coming up soon (I hope) Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	6. Playa de Losers

Content Warning:  
_Mild _Violence  
Suggestive Dialouge

Heather had just been killed. Yes, the girl that was the Queen Bee, the 'last one standing', was finally dead. On the plus side, Trent was still alive. Later that day, around sunset, Chris had called everyone down to the docks. He had said that he had some special announcement for everyone.

"Attention ex-contestants, I have a special announcement. Though we've had bad times, I do have actually good news. I have contacted Playa De Losers and they are sending a boat down here in thirty minutes. They'll take us back to the abandoned hotel they have down there, and we can stay there for a while. We'll just go from there. The longest we'll probably stay down there will be three-to five days. Eventually we'll have your parents called up there. Please, no one die before then." Chris stated. He saluted to the ex-contestants and walked back to his trailer. Everyone was so excited. They would finally leave Camp Wawanakwa, leaving the killer behind…or so they thought.

Everyone decided to have a 'celebration' in honor of leaving the island. Not much was being down in cabin one to celebrate. Blainley was just going on and on about her book.

"I'm still working on the whole Justin and Alejandro thing. I'm not sure where they died. Let's say the bathroom? Yeah sure! Justin was stabbed in…the head! Then Alejandro was slammed…into the stall." Blainley said out loud as she typed on her laptop.

"Wait, you have internet up in here?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah. But I only need a writing app. Why would I use the internet?" Blainley asked.

"YOU would NEED the internet to CONTACT the POLICE!" Geoff cried as he hopped off his bed.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! We're going to that losers place in thirty-whatever minutes." Blainley said.

"Seriously dude, you could have contacted the police after the first murder!" Geoff said as he shook Blainley by the shoulders. Blainley pushed him off and rolled her eyes.

"It never occured to me! I didn't need to use the internet." Blainley said.

"Blainley! Did you not know how serious this is? If you had done that we would have saved eleven lives…since Duncan and those people were hurt badly. But the good news Trent is alive." Beth said.

Cabin two wasn't that exciting either. Izzy, or whoever she was pretending to be that day, was hanging upside down from her bed that was nailed to the ceiling. Noah was not giving a crap about anything, and was reading a rough draft of Blainley's book, that she forced him to read. Courtney, Bridgette and Lindsay were talking about girly things. Tyler was listening in on the conversation and sometimes inputting the conversation.

"It's so great we finally get to leave this place. I couldn't handle it anymore." Bridgette said.

"I know right? I haven't really seen the killer guy, but he's scary." Lindsay said.

"Yeah…great Lindsay. " Courtney said, obviously annoyed with Lindsay's obliviousness. "But we still don't know who did it." Courtney added.

"Definitely. Makes ya' wonder bro!" Tyler inputted.

"I totally thought it was Helga, but the she totally died. It could have been Noah!" Lindsay said.

"Woah, don't drag me into this." Noah said as he put down his book for a second.

"I suspected Heather, just because I didn't think anyone else could be that horrible. Now, I have no idea. I've never had psychical contact with the killer. Neither has anyone else who is still alive, with the exception of Courtney." Bridgette said.

"Nu-uh! I did!" Izzy said as she hopped down from her bed. "I was a total victim!"

"Who do you think it is Bridgette?" Lindsay asked.

"Naturally I thought it was Heather, like I said. Who wouldn't think it was her? Now…I don't know. Blainley? She seems pretty hyped up about her book." Bridgette said.

"Oh my gosh!" Courtney squealed. "That makes perfect sense! Blainley was mad about getting kicked off last season! She decided she would be bigger and more famous than Chris! She would decide to killer everyone at the reunion, including Chris. She'd write her book as she murders progressed. Then when she was the only survivor, she'd get on the news! Then publish her book and become famous!" Courtney explained.

Everyone agreed, it made perfect sense. Later on, the entire cabin two agreed it was Blainley. They also decided that they had to warn the other cabin about their discovery. Blainley was in the cabin, so they had to wait until she was out of the cabin. Everyone agreed Bridgette and Courtney would tell the other cabin. Bridgette and Courtney snuck out of their cabin. They spied on the other cabin to see Blainley leave the cabin. She strutted off to the bathrooms with a huge make-up bag. Bridgette and Courtney dashed over to the cabin and burst in loudly.

"WOAH! What's going on? Bridge?" Geoff asked as he fell off his bed.

"We have to tell you guys something serious!" Bridgette cried. The two girls gathered everyone around in a little huddle.

"We know who the killer is!' Courtney whispered in case Blainley was listening.

"Woah, you seriously know who is it?" Geoff asked.

"Blainley. We have proof. She's been writing that book. She's killing people and using the book to become famous," Courtney explained.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense! She was with you guys for hours, even when Heather came in." LeShawna said. She was right. Does this mean…Blainley isn't the killer?

"What'cha guys talking about?" Blainley said as she slithered around the door frame. She must have been listening to the whole conversation.

Bridgette and Courtney gave a nervous chuckle. "Really guys? You thought I was the killer? It is a clever story though. Psycho fame monger goes over the deep end! It works perfectly. I can prove to you that I'm not that creep. Besides I was with you when Heather came in and died in your cabin. I was there when we discovered Duncan and the others. I was there when we found everyone!" Blainley said.

"Ya? You weren't there when I was attacked!" Courtney screamed. "You could have snuck out a put the costume on, right after you killed the others." Courtney added.

"Yah? YOU had the perfect motive to kill Duncan and Gwen. Admit it you A-Type, pole stuck up her butt, over-achieving freak!" Blainley screamed. Courtney was extremely offended. Not by what Blainley called her, but what she said about Duncan. Tears brimmed in Courtney's eyes. She shot out of the cabin and ran off to the docks. Bridgette gave Blainley and extreme look of disgust and went after Courtney.

Back in cabin two, a somewhat serious talk was going on between Lindsay and Tyler. The two of them were cuddled together on a top bunk.

"I really like you Tyler. I like you a whole bunch." Lindsay said while she played with Tyler's hair.

"Aw, I like you too Linds." Tyler said, followed by kissing her on the forehead.

"Not as much as Alejandro!" Noah called out from below. He chuckled.

"Tyler, I have a question." Lindsay said.

"Yeah! Totally, ask me anything you want." Tyler obliged.

"Oh, okay. So you and Alejanjob we're like total friends. But…he always kisses you…and I heard some really weird moaning in the middle of the night a while back. The next day, the sheets were so wet. Also he always grabbed your crotch and stuff." Lindsay said.

"Oh…" Tyler was extremely embarrassed. "Well…we just really liked each other. We're like…friends." Tyler explained.

"But…I'm your girlfriend. You can't have a girlfriend and a boyfriend." Lindsay stated.

"You know we can all hear you, right?" Noah called out.

"We can talk about this later. I'm done with him. It was a mistake Lindsay" Tyler said as he hopped off the bed.

While that was happening, Bridgette was attempting to cheer Courtney up. Bridgette was bent down next to Courtney, with her arm around her.

"Courtney, please don't cry." Bridgette asked.

"I hate Blainley! First off that she would think I would do that to…to Duncan! Second…that she thought I…I was the one who did it!" Courtney cried, choking on sobs.

"She's a total jerk Courtney." Bridgette said.

"I have something to ask you." Bridgette said.

"Sure…whatever." Courtney agreed while she wiped away tears.

"I'm not agreeing with Blainley…but where were you when Heather burst into the cabin and…died?" Bridgette asked.

"Geoff. I was with Geoff. He wanted you to help clean up some stupid party records or CD's or whatever, so instead he asked me, because you were in the other cabin." Courtney said. Bridgette nodded and looked up. Only about fifty feet out in the water, was the Playa De Losers Boat, coming to pick everyone up.

"Courtney look!" Bridgette said, pointing to the boat. Courtney stood up and hugged Bridgette tightly and smiled. It was about an additional ten minutes for everyone to get ready. The boat sailed off carrying the remaining eleven contestants, along with Chris and Chef Hatchet. Little did they know, a killer was among them.

The boat soon docked at Playa De Losers. Everyone unloaded, and Chris got them checked into the hotel. He got everyone re-gathered because he had to announce the rooms.

"Okay guys, I'm glad were finally off that island. I've taken the liberty into arranging your rooms. Each room with have two people, with the exception of one room which will have three people. That'll make five rooms. In room one is Geoff and Tyler. Room two is Noah and Cody. Room three is Lindsay and Beth. Room four is Courtney and Bridgette. Room five is LeShawna, Izzy and Blainley. Objections?" Chris asked. LeShawna slowly raised her hand. "Good! No objections. I'll give each of you guys a key card to get into your room. Off you go!" Chris said as he threw a key card at everyone. Mostly everyone caught their key card and went off to find their rooms in the mansion-sized abandoned hotel. They hotel did have staff at least, it's just that the hotel was only used for Total Drama Island, and nothing else.

Room One-  
Geoff took the bed that was near the window, while Tyler took the bed near the door.

"So dude…Alejandro?" Geoff asked. Tyler gasped and dropped his things.

"What! Who the…what…how do you know?" Tyler asked, extremely embarrassed, once again.

"Everyone knows dude, it's not like it's a secret or anything." Geoff said.

"Really? Aw f…this is bad." Tyler said as he held his head in his hands. Geoff walked over to him and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Dude, it ain't nothing to be embarrassed about. That's just what you choose to like. Just…don't try anything on me." Geoff said. Tyler looked at him and sighed.

Room Two-  
Noah took the bed near the window. As he put his stuff down, Cody put his stuff on the bed too.

"Um, I'm using this bed, sorry." Noah said as he began to shove Cody's stuff off.

"Hey! I called it…when we were walking up here." Cody said, putting his stuff back on the bed.

"I'm not…sharing a bed…with you." Noah said nervously, slightly nudged Cody's stuff.

"It wouldn't be a big deal. As long as…you know…keep away." Cody suggested. Noah sighed and agreed. Something inside him wanted to share the bed with Cody. He walked off to the bathroom to go do whatever. He turned around to see Cody staring at him, intently focused. Cody smiled at him. Noah chuckled and gave a short smile.

Room Three-  
Lindsay and Beth threw their things onto the floor.

"I can't believe it! We are sharing a room!" Lindsay squealed as she jumped up and down.

"I know right! I was so sad we didn't get cabins back on the island. But now, we have a room!" Beth cheered.

"Totally rad. We can do each other's nails, braid hair, watch Gossip Girl, Desperate Housewives! It'll be so cool!" Lindsay said.

"You know we're only staying here for about three days. Right?" Beth said.

"Whatever! We'll still have loads of fun! EEE!" Lindsay cheered even more louder than before.

"Oh no. I forgot my inhaler. Let me go get it." Beth said. She opened the door and left the room. She suddenly remembered where she put it. "Oh! Nevermind!" As she bent back to the room, the door closed. "Lindsay?" Beth asked, pounding on the door. She sighed and decided to go down to the lobby, if she could find it, since the hotel was huge.

Room Four-  
Courtney took the window side, and Bridgette took the regular side.

"I'm so glad we're cabin mates. We can talk and stuff." Bridgette said.

"Thankfully. Just you and me for the next three days." Courtney said.

"I don't want us to get so tired of each other we begin fighting and stuff. I want our time here to be at least somewhat fun." Bridgette said.

"Definitely. I can't handle any more stress." Courtney sighed as she fell onto her bed.

"Neither can I. It's been a really tough week." Bridgette agreed.

"Crap! I forgot my PDA! No! No! NO!" Courtney screamed as she dashed out of the room. "NO ONE CAN TOUCH IT!"

Cabin Five-  
There were only two beds, and three of them.

"Uh-uh! No way am I sharin' a bed with crazy and crazier!" LeShawna objected.

"Don't worry! I totally have this." Izzy said. She took some extra sheets from the beds and grabbed a pillow. She took our her hammer and nail, and nailed the sheets into the ceiling. She placed the pillow in the sheets, and sat in them, like a hammock.

"Well that's…inventive." Blainley said as she continued writing in her book.

"Can you put that stupid thing down for just one second and actually communicate with the rest of us?" LeShawna asked. Blainley completely ignored her. LeShawna took the book away from Blainley.

"Give it!' Blainley screamed, chasing LeShawna across the room.

"Party!" Izzy shouted as she banged pots together.

"OOPS!" LeShawna giggled as she dropped the book out of the window.

While that chaos was happening, Beth was wandering hopelessly around the giant hotel. It was completely silent. The only sound being her trembling footsteps on the carpet. "Hello?" she called out. Her voice seemed to echo forever. She turned a corner to find a door that lead to the main stairwell. Suddenly she noticed the elevator. She quickly pressed the button, afraid someone was watching her. Beth sighed and looked at an odd painting on the wall, opposite the elevator. She saw herself in the reflection of the glass. The elevator opened, and someone was in it.

"Oh Sorry." Beth said turning around. She was face to face with the killer for the first time. The sad thing, Beth couldn't scream. An earring fell in her throat during her tonsillectomy. The killer grabbed Beth and pulled her into the elevator. The elevator doors were still wide open. Beth was trying to kick the killer off, while pressing the 'open door' button on the elevator. Beth slapped the killer in the face and ran out of the elevator. The doors closed before the killer could get her.

Panicked, Beth ran to the stairwell. Undecided on where to go, she went down. It was a poorly maintained stairwell. The lights were flickering, water was leaking. Every time water splashed the ground, it made an endless echo. Beth stepped quickly down the stone stairs. As Beth reached another doorway, her phone rang. Shakily she answered it. "H-hello?" Beth said into the phone. Suddenly the door behind her slammed open to reveal the killer. Beth threw her phone at the killer and dashed back up the stairs. Her heart racing, sweat dripping down her neck, flickering lights, fast footsteps. Beth reached the doorway on her floor, but it was locked. 'NO!' Beth muttered as she climbed higher and higher. At the top of one stairway, she found an old dusty vacuum. She kicked the vacuum down the stairs, hoping to stop the killer, but it didn't. Every single doorway was locked, except the top one.

Beth flung open the door. She was on top of the hotel. There was nowhere else to go, but down. Slowly the killer emerged from the doorway, their knife up. Beth backed up into a giant flimsy billboard that advertised soap. The killer dived at Beth and picked her up. "No, please! Someone help me! AGH!" Beth cried. The killer threw her directly through the billboard. Beth landed painfully on the concrete floor on the other side. She weakly began to stand up. The killer lunged their knife into Beth's back twice, and picked her up again. "No! Please, no, no, NO!" Beth weakly hollered as she was hurled off the rooftop, her voice fading. The killer watched as Beth slammed onto the ground below, all the bones in her body broken from the long fall. The killer disappeared without a trace, back into the hotel.

Ten contestants left. How many will the killer spare? Will they spare anyone? Could the killer really be Blainley? More Drama, Blood and Fear to come!

**Survivors: **Geoff, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Cody.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather and Beth.

**A/N: 1st off, I****_ began_**** NoCo! I hope all those NoahxCody are happy. Oh my gosh, only ten left. It was just like yesterday when we had twenty five!  
Chapter 7 coming up soon (I hope) Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	7. The Killer Stalks

Content Warning: Mild Gory Violence Minor Sexual Content

"In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were, The One That Got Away. The One That Got Away."

Trent strummed the last note on his guitar right as Bridgette finished singing. Everyone clapped and continued on with their activities.

"Nice job Bridge, Didn't know you had it in you to sing like that." Geoff complimented.

"Thanks babe. I just love that song." Bridgette said.

"I hope I won't be your one that got away." Geoff said as he hugged Bridgette.

"Never in a million years baby." Bridgette said as she kissed Geoff on the lips. Bridgette turned to Trent.

"Nice job on the guitar. How did you get so good?" Bridgette asked

"Lessons, and lots of practice." Trent answered. He got up on his crutches and began walking over to the bar.

"I thought you were in a wheelchair?" Geoff asked. "It's optional. I'm using crutches because it seems faster to me." Trent said.

"Yeah, unless a killer is chasing you." Geoff remarked.

Trent hobbled over to the bar, just to be greeted by Izzy. Trent was worried. Wherever Izzy was, danger, explosions or bad things would follow.

"What can I can you SIR?" Izzy asked in a phony British accent.

"Ah...just um, and grape soda." Trent answered uneasily.

"Grape soda? How about our brand new...dun dun...MEAT DRINK!" Izzy declared.

"Meat...drink?" Trent asked, even more scared than before. Izzy giggled and held out a giant margarita glass. It was filled with meat juices, with floating pieces of steak, chicken and lamb in it. On the rim, was a piece of meat, similar to a lemon on the rim of a tea.

"No...no thanks." Trent said followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Fine. Here is your soda." Izzy said angrily, thrusting the soda angrily into Trent's chest. Trent sighed and hobbled back over to the pool where everyone was gathered.

"Has anyone seen Beth? Right after she left, we all started coming down here. I didn't see her anywhere." Lindsay asked as she wandered around hopelessly.

"We invited her down here...we did didn't we?" LeShawna asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Lindsay, do you want me to come with you to look for her?" Bridgette asked.

"I guess so. Oh my gosh, maybe she ran away!" Lindsay said with wide eyes.

"Um, I don't think she would. Come on, let's go." Bridgette said to Lindsay as the two girls walked off. Suddenly there was something unusual heard.

"No! Please! Somebody help!" some cried. It was faint, but it echoed through the sky.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked as she looked around. "No! Someone! No!" the voice cried again. The last few words that were cried out, got louder and louder. Everyone looked around confused.

SPLAT! Everyone turned around. Among them was a horrifying sight. Beth, on the ground, bleeding everywhere. Lindsay screamed and ran to her.

"Beth! Oh no! Beth!" Lindsay cried as she collapsed to her knees in tears Bridgette quickly ran to Lindsay to comfort her. From a top the roof, the killer watched in satisfaction.

"Up there! Look!" LeShawna shouted as she pointed to the roof. Everyone looked up just to get a glimpse of the killer as they fled the scene.

"Someone get up there!" Bridgette screamed. Geoff shot up and dashed inside the hotel, followed by Izzy.

"I'll go!' Tyler volunteered as he stood up triumphantly, just to fall face first on the ground.

"No...no Tyler, you stay here." Bridgette requested. Tyler sighed angrily. He walked over to Lindsay and comforted her.

"I can't believe it! Beth is dead!" Lindsay cried out, holding her head in her hands. Tyler frowned and held Lindsay even tighter.

Geoff zoomed around a corner, followed by Izzy, who was summer-salting down the hall. The two came to the stairwell and another hall way.

"Split up." Geoff said. Izzy decided to take the hallway, while Geoff took the hallway. Izzy dashed up the stairs, skipping every other, other stair. Constantly she would boost herself off a stair and do a flip in midair.

"Here killer, killer, killer! Momma Izzy is coming for you!" Izzy hollered maniacally. Geoff was sprinting as fast as he could down the hallway, breathing heavily. He came to where the hallway split into two more hallways. Geoff sighed and rested on the corner wall. Behind him, far down the hall, the killer walked right past him. Geoff then decided he would turn around, and so he did. As Geoff dashed down the hallway and around the corner, he missed the killer who was standing on the opposite side of the hallway, staring him down.

Izzy made it up to the rooftop. She bent over to see an ambulance taking Beth off.

"Hey guys! Hey! Hi, up here!" Izzy shouted, leaning over the railing to the roof. "Hey guys, hey yeah, NO!" Izzy screamed as she flipped over the railing, laughing her head off.

"Oh my gosh! Izzy!" Blainley screamed as she furiously wrote in her book. Everyone gasped. Izzy rocketed down and crashed onto a palm tree, hard. She rolled off and landed onto a gurney. Her head was bleeding, and her shoulder was dislocated.

"Oh crap, Izzy!" Trent said as he watched nurses lift the injured Izzy into the ambulance van, along with Beth. The van quickly drove off.

"Oh no, poor Izzy." Bridgette said. "Why was she on the roof?" She asked.

"Cause she's a whole case of crazy!" LeShawna said.

Just then, Chris came outside. Everyone huddled around him, asking him questions and what not. Chris pushed everyone away and stated he had a message. "Okay, I am as shocked just as you about Beth's untimely death. Sadly, this hasn't been ruled out as a murder. No one had found any evidence or proof. The owners are checking security footage and everything. So far, we've found nothing." Chris said.

"Not true! We all saw that killer up on the roof!" LeShawna said.

"They threw Beth off! Really? I'll ask the owner to check the security footage on the roof. Until then, stay safe." Chris said as he walked off. There were officially only ten of these ex-contestants left, Everyone was really worried now. The killer was there at Playa de Losers.

There was grunting, panting, and unsettling movement. "I...I don't know about this. It doesn't feel right." Cody said while Noah kissed his neck.

"Just relax. It'll be fine." Noah said as he continued to kiss down Cody's body.

"Yeah...it's just that...I've always have liked Gwen. This just..." Cody couldn't think of what to say next, he was stumped.

"Different. That's all it is. You'll get used to it." Noah said as he began to slide Cody's pants off. Just then, Geoff burst into the room.

"Have any of you dudes seen the-...oh...sorry." Geoff smiled uneasily and stood there awkwardly for a second. Quickly he left, leaving the door open.

"Didn't you lock it?" Noah asked Cody as he watched the door slowly close.

"No...sorry." Cody apologized. Noah accepted the apology with a kiss on the lips.

"You don't think Geoff...would...tell anyone...do you?" Cody asked nervously as he flipped over, becoming the one on top.

"No. He's cool with this." Noah said uneasily as he caressed Cody's arm. This didn't feel right to Noah either. Was it just expirementing? It didn't mean anything to him...just a harmless expirement.

As the two continued to make out, the door to their room slowly opened. Noah leaned back with his eyes closed. He then heard the door close. Slowly he opened one eyes.

"Oh my god...Cody!" Noah cried out with fear in his voice. Noah nudged Cody violently.

"Noah, what is it? No need to get all fidgety, this is my first time." Cody said, sort of angry.

"Behind you!" Noah screamed out, pointing behind Cody.

"What-" Cody began to say. He was cut off by a knife lunging deep into his back. Cody yelped.

"Cody! No!" Noah screamed as he hopped out of the bed, grabbing his shirt. The killer took out the knife and flipped Cody on his back, painfully. Noah ran to the door to see that a large bookshelf was in front of it. The killer must have somehow quickly and silently, put it there. This made no sense. Noah began lifting up the extremely heavy bookshelf. It seemed too heavy.

"Noah!" Cody screamed as the knife went into his abdomen, blood gushing out. The killer lunged the knife back into Cody's abdomen twice. Noah slammed the bookshelf onto the ground, and out of the way of the door. It was time to save Cody.

"Get, OFF!" Noah screamed as he attempted to shove the killer to the ground. The killer moved out of the way and Noah slammed into the glass sliding door, leading to the patio. The killer continued stabbing Cody, causing him to wail painfully.

Noah shielded his face as blood flew at him. The only option Noah had left was to get help. Quickly he shot up and ran to the door. He got one last glimpse of Cody, lying on the bed lifelessly. Noah made it outside and looked down both ends of the hallway. They were both empty. You could hear the loud screaming of Cody from inside. Noah looked to the left and then to the right. Emerging from the corner on the right, was...the killer. A second killer!

"Oh crap." Noah said as he backed up. He dashed down the hallway, while trying to get his shirt on. He looked behind him to see the killer walking after him. That should save some time. Noah made it to an elevator and stairwell, which was at the end of the hall. Noah was stuck down there. Noah frantically punched the elevator button. The elevator was all the way up on the top floor.

"No, no, no!" Noah screamed. He ran to the stairwell door, just to figure out that it was locked and blocked off. He was trapped at the end of the hallway with an impossibly slow elevator, and a knife welding maniac coming after him. Noah hit the buttons harder. Just then, the elevator doors opened. Noah literally jumped into the elevator. He quickly pressed the lobby button. The killer getting closer. Fifteen feet away, fourteen, thirteen feet away. The killer's step was getting a bit quicker. Twelve, eleven, ten feet away. Noah pressed the button harder, so hard, his finger was red.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Noah muttered to himself. Nine, eight, seven feet away. The killer raised their knife up. It was a fresh knife, no blood on it. The knife was sleek and silver, gleaming in the light.

"Come on! What the hell is wrong with this elevator!" Noah cried. Slowly, very slowly, the elevator doors began closing. It was an abandoned hotel, to the elevators most likely were un-kept and the service must have been horrible. Six, five, four feet away.

"Get away from me!" Noah shouted. The door were about six inches apart, and then they stopped closing. The doors were stuck and the elevator wasn't going down. Three, two feet away. The killer made it to the elevator doors.

The killer slid their arm through the crack in the doors and waved the knife violently, hopping to stab or slash Noah in some way. Noah backed up and hit the back wall of the elevator. The killer got their arm in pretty far, along with some of their body. The knife was only about four or five inches away from Noah's face. Nervously, Noah reached his foot over to the buttons, and pressed the lobby button again.

"Come on, come on!" Noah said to himself. Down the hallway, where his room was, the other killer emerged from it, getting closer. Just then, the elevator began going down. The killer withdrew their arm. Noah laughed in relief. "I'm alive! Thank god I'm alive!" He said. Just then, there was a loud thud. Noah gasped loudly. Suddenly, the hatch that was on top of the elevator, raddled.

Noah looked up to see a knife come through one of the holes on the hatch. "No! Go faster!" Noah hollered as he pressed the lobby button over and over. Just then, the killer's entire arm penetrated through the hatch. The kiler must have opened the exterior doors that covered the other elevator doors, and gotten onto the elevator top.

Everyone else was outside enjoying themselves. Laughing, giggling and talking, even though on the inside, they were all in pain. Just then Geoff came outside.

"Geoff! Oh my gosh. Did you...did you catch them? Wait...where is Noah and Cody?" Bridgette asked looking around confused.

"No...I didn't. But...I...found them...in their room...and...stuff." Geoff panted.

"Oh...okay?" Bridgette said, somewhat confused on what Geoff just said. Just then, Noah came outside and ran to everyone.

"Guys! The killer, he was in our room!" Noah cried out.

"Wait...really? Where?" Bridgette asked. "He came...and he killed Cody." Noah said. Noah was trembling in fear. As he said that, there was a loud crash. Cody's body smashed through his hotel room window, and was dangling half-way out of the window. He was blood soaked, and blood quickly began pouring down the side of the hotel wall.

It wasn't long until another ambulance showed up take Cody's body away. His and Noah's room was officially a crime scene, and was zoned off. As everyone was asked to go back inside, Geoff saw Courtney chatting with the hotel clerk.

"Courtney! Can I talk to you?" Geoff asked as he walked up to her.

"Sure. What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Do you mind if you and I switch rooms? Bridgette seems pretty freaked out, and I want to spend the night with her." Geoff asked pleadingly.

"What? No! I don't wanna sleep in the same room with Tyler." Courtney said.

"Chill Court. He's gay! Besides, he's spending the night with Lindsay." Geoff said.

"I thought he was gay?" Courtney inquired.

"Well...maybe he's Lindsay's gay best friend. Just do it!" Geoff demanded.

"Fine, I'll do it if you shut the fuck up!" Courtney said.

"Thanks dude! It'll be just you in the room. It's cool." Geoff said as he walked to Bridgette.

That night Courtney slept in her own room, Noah slept in his own room, Bridgette and Geoff slept in one room, Lindsay and Tyler slept in one room and Blainley and LeShawna slept in one room. Courtney spent the night on her PDA while Noah spent the night thinking about what he could have done to save Cody's life. Geoff and Bridgette were having a talk.

"Are you okay?" Geoff asked in a concerned tone.

"No...I just want to leave. Go home to my parents. This sucks." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, it's going to be okay. They'll catch that guy." Geoff said.

"Apparently not. It's been a week and they haven't managed to catch whoever is doing this. I don't see why the security cameras back at the camp didn't catch anything! Why somehow, no one has seen the killer in action. It isn't fair." Bridgette said.

"It'll be okay babe. I'm here. As long as I'm here, your fine." Geoff said as he cuddled Bridgette. He grabbed onto her and the two fell onto the bed, kissing passionately.

Also having a talk, was Tyler and Lindsay.

"So...wait...your telling me that he seduced you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah...kinda. I thought he was a...handsome guy. He knew that. So he took advantage of that and...made me do what he wanted." Tyler tried to explain.

"Oh...how come you never ever told me?" Lindsay asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you babe. I didn't want you to be jealous." Tyler said.

"Okay. Well I forgive you Tyler." Lindsay said as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Tyler smiled. He couldn't handle it and he let it all out.

"OKAY! I lied. Everything I said was true. But there's another truth." Tyler admitted.

"What? What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"I...I had a crush on him. I really, really liked him. And...he knew that. So...thing happened. We just got really close...until he died. I realized after that...I missed you." Tyler said.

"Aw." Lindsay grew tears in her eyes and smiled. She hugged Tyler tight as she began kissing his neck. The two than fell onto the bed and began making out passionately.

Only nine ex-contestants left. Will Izzy survive her long fall? Who gets gutted next? Who are the killers? More chase scenes, guts spewing and dramatic talks!

**Survivors: **Geoff, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Trent.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather, Beth, Izzy and Cody.

**A/N: So there are only 9 left! Who do YOU think the killer is? Or should i say...killers? Cody so far might be one of the most violent deaths. It could get a little bit more violent. Poor Izzy, she's in the hospital (thats why she's under the victims list.) Will Izzy survive? I added Trent into the survivors just because he's alive Putting Izzy in victims and putting Trent in survivors evened out the balance.**

**9 survivors**

**16 victims.**

**Who will die? Who will be spared? All to come!**

**Chapter 8 coming soon (I hope)! Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	8. Up on the Balcony

Content Warning:  
_Gory_ Violence

Bridgette ran down the hallway of the hotel, completely filled with fear. She turned around to see the killer not far behind her. They were getting faster, and angrier.

"Please no!" Bridgette screamed as she dashed outside onto the pool deck. She looked around to see the killer wasn't in sight. No one was in sight. She backed and turned around to meet eyes with the killer. Bridgette screamed loudly and began to run. She quickly made it down to the dock, which was on the beach. Suddenly as she was running down the dock, she tripped on a loose board and fell onto the dock, face first. Bridgette looked behind her to see the killer standing over her. They raised their knife and lunged it into Bridgette's back. Bridgette screamed louder and louder as the knife went deeper and deeper.

Bridgette screamed as she popped up in her bed. She looked around. It was pitch black. It was just a dream? She looked over to see Geoff waking up due to her scream. Almost all of it was a dream. She was still stuck on Playa de Losers with a killer.

"What's the matter babe?" Geoff asked as he sat up in bed.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Bridgette replied as she kissed Geoff.

"You've been having a lot of these dreams." Geoff said as he hugged Bridgette.

"But they get worse and worse each time. It starts out as me running from...someone. Then the next dream I see the person. They get closer and closer each time. This dream...they actually got to me, and began stabbing me." Bridgette cried as she rested her head on Geoff's chest.

"It'll be okay babe. Let's just go back to sleep." Geoff said. The two rolled back over in bed, and Geoff cradled Bridgette in his arms all night.

Later that morning everyone was gathered around the poolside. Tyler and Lindsay were making out in one lounge chair, Blainley was writing her book, Noah was reading Blainley's book, Trent was strumming his guitar for Bridgette, LeShawna and Courtney, and Geoff was up at the Tiki Bar, getting served by one of Chris's unfortunate interns.

"It's hard. You know what I mean?" Geoff asked the bartender as he took a shot of whiskey.

"Um...no I don't. What's hard?" the intern asked.

"Having Bridge be a leader. Yeah It's great how amazing she is, but one day she is going to end up getting hurt badly. I can't have that." Geoff said.

"Oh. She does need to be careful 'round these parts. I've seen them." the intern replied.

"The killer? Where?" Geoff asked spontaneously

"Stupid, cheap, crappy crap pen!" Blainley shouted as she threw her pen on the ground. "This hotel has the worst pens. I demand another one. A better one. How about the bellhop's pen?" Blainley angrily screamed as she got up and went to front desk to complain.

"That girl has some serious anger issues." Courtney said.

"Those ain't the only issues she has." LeShawna interjected.

"Oh no. Here, LeShawna can you go get me a phone number I wrote down? I can't find it in my PDA." Courtney asked as she handed LeShawna her room key. LeShawna stared at Courtney angrily.

"Fine! Lord help me that I listen to this fool." LeShawna said as she angrily grabbed the key and went inside.

"Can't you do it?" Bridgette asked Courtney. She looked over to see Courtney on her PDA, completley ignoring everyone. Apparently she was doing something 'useful' and 'educational'.

Bridgette spotted Geoff at the bar, who was drinking drink after drink. He'd already drank three full bottles of beer, and did who knows how many shots.

"Geoff! You aren't even old enough! What is up with this?" Bridgette asked as she walked up to Geoff.

"Relax babe, it's fine." Geoff said as he began to sip another beer.

"No it's not fine!" Bridgette cried as she slapped the bottle out of his hand. "I don't know what has gotten into you in the past few hours, but it needs to stop." Bridgette pleaded.

"Fine! I'll pull back on the drinking, for now." Geoff agreed.

"No. You pull it back and QUIT." Bridgette demanded in a seriously angry tone. She took a deep breath. "I just want want the best for you." She said as she put a hand on his cheek.

LeShawna walked into Courtney's room looking around. She opened a draw, closed it. She looked around for a second, debating on wheather she should just get over it and leave the room.

"Where did I put that stupid piece of paper?" LeShawna mumbled. She peaked into the closet, put it was to dark to see anything. She advanced over to the nightstand and began searching quickly through the draws. "This is stupid. Can't she get it herself?" LeShawna asked. LeShawna found the phone number. She stood up and walked over to the glass sliding door that lead to the balcony. She watched as Courtney talked away, acting as if she didn't care about at LeShawna. LeShawna sighed and turned around and screamed. She was staring straight into the killer's blank black fce cover. The killer immediately raised their knife.

"Oh heck no. Listen, you don't wanna' be doing' this." She said. There, in front of her, was the killer. The killer thrusted forward at LeShawna and pushed LeShawna through the glass door onto the balcony. The glass she landed on pierced her skin. She began bleeding. The killer stepped through the hole in the door and kicked LeShawna into the wire framing which is under the railing. The wire framing was weaved around to make a chessboard pattern. The wiring was used to guard the edges of the balcony so no one would fall off.

"Help! Guys! AGH!' LeShawana screamed through the wires, down to her friends. A few people looked around, to see where the sound was coming from. The killer kicked LeShawna again, and she crashed through the wire frame. As she fell through the grabbed onto the ledge of the balcony. She was dangling from over a ten story drop. "Help! Guys! H-help!" LeShawna screamed even louder than before. Everyone looked up and saw LeShawna. Everyone gasped. "Someone...G-Geoff get up there! Please!" Bridgette screamed. Geoff sprung up dashed inside the building to go and save LeShawna.

The killer nudged LeShawna's hand with their foot. Just then, LeShawna fell from the ledge. As she fell, the killer grabbed LeShawna's hand and held onto her. The killer's grip was strong, as if the killer wanted LeShawna survive, and didn't want her to fall to her doom. "What the-?" LeShawna asked out loud. The killer's grip was slipping, and LeShawna was slowly slipping one moment, LeShawna saw straight into the killer's evil, glowing eyes. LeShawna looked away in fear. Just then, Geoff burst through the door. The killer grab LeShawna's hand, and crammed it into the weaving of the wire framing.

As Geoff charged for the killer, the killer slid open the glass door. They punched Geoff in the face and Geoff fell in the doorway. The killer slammed the door close, crushing Geoff in the abdomen. Geoff hollered in pain. The killer took out a double side-knife and jammed it into the wall where the door would close on. The killer once again slammed the door, causing the knife to dig in deep on both sides, getting stuck and sticking the door in place, squishing Geoff tighter. The killer turned to LeShawna.

"No...Geoff! Help! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" LeShawna cried. The killer pulled LeShawna up onto the balcony, ripping her hand out of the weaving. They picked up a long sharp piece of glass, and stabbed it through LeShawna, the glass imapled LeShawna, sticking out the other side. Geoff gaped in horror, as the killer forced him to watch by forcing his eyes open. The killer took out the knife and lunged it her chest, right where he heart was. Continuously, the killer stabbed her in the chest. Geoff gazed as he saw blood pour out onto the balcony. Blood overflowed the balcony, and began pouring down the walls. Blood flooded up and began soaking Geoff. Geoff began to painfully squirm out of his little trap. Slowly he began to pull himself out. Skin was being ripped off since he was squeezed to tight. The killer ripped the balcony weaving wide, and stuffed LeShawna's neck and head through it. LeShawna's body hung lifelessly from the balcony, blood pouring from her body. The killer whipped around to see Geoff almost free from his trap.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Geoff cried as he pulled himself out of the trap. To defend himself, Geoff went to grab the double sided knife. As he went for it, the killer also grabbed it. The two of them struggled to get the knife out. Geoff was once again stuck because the killer had their hand tightly gripped around Geoff's. With the other hand, the killer punched Geoff in the face, causing him to fly backwards. The killer swung the door open and took out the knife. Geoff began panicking and shot up and dashed out the door, with the killer following him.

"Not cool, not cool, not cool!' Geoff cried out as he gained speed. He quickly dashed down the stairwell. He was on the last flight of stairs when he tripped, and landed on his ankle, damaging it. Geoff howled in pain. As he did, the killer appeared from around the corner, with their knife up. With no time to waste, the killer immediately began coming down the stairs, at a slow, suspenseful pace. Geoff screamed as pushed himself to the door. With all his strength he pushed the door open He leaned against the wall, and pushed himself up with his good foot. Geoff continued to quickly hobble down the hotel hallway until her reached the lobby. Still going as fast as he could, he dashed outside on one foot, and threw himself into a lounge chair next to Bridgette, causing the chair to slide back a few feet.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried as she knelt down next to him. Blood was dripping from Geoff's clothes, down onto the ground. "What happened?" Bridgette cried as she looked at Geoff, horrified.

"The killer. They got LeShawna. And they came after me...! I ran then tripped and twisted up my ankle!" Geoff cried as he held his shin the keep his ankle from touching anything. Bridgette gasped and rushed inside to find Chris.

"Chris? Chris, where are you?" Bridgette cried as she ran down a hallway, down to Chris's room. She then quickly and loudly banged on the door. There was a silence. Bridgette filled with fear. Down the hallway, where the stairwell was, the killer stood there, watching Bridgette. Filled with grief, Bridgette leaned her head against the door, and began to cry. She felt that since she lead all the little meetings, she felt as if everything was her responsibility. She felt like everyone's death was her fault. From around the corner, Lindsay appeared. She looked a little confused until she saw Bridgette. Lindsay quickly dashed over to Bridgette.

"Oh my gosh, Briggita. George told me to check on you." Lindsay said.

"I'm fine." Bridgette lied as she wiped tears from her face.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your room and clean you up." Lindsay asked.

"Sure. Thanks Lindsay." Bridgette said as she smiled. As the two walked off, the killer sprung up with their knife up and slashed it down Lindsay's arm. Lindsay screamed loudly and slammed into the wall. Bridgette gasped and helped Lindsay up. The two dashed down the hallway, leaving the killer behind. The killer stood there deviously. With precise aim, the killer launched the knife forward. The handle of the knife hit Bridgette in the head, causing her to slam into the ground.

"Bridgette! No!" Lindsay cried out loudly, wriggling her arms around. The killer took a step forward. They began quickening their pace, heading straight for the girls. "Bridgette! Get up! Come on!" Lindsay screamed as she nudged Bridgette with her foot. With all her strength, in the case she didn't have much, Lindsay picked Bridgette up, and threw her over her shoulder. As quick as she could, Lindsay ran down the hallway carrying an unconscious Bridgette over her shoulder. Lindsay was going as fast as someone who was walking moderately fast. As Lindsay out into the lobby, the killer disappeared back into the large hotel, once again, without a trace. Lindsay collapsed, out of breath from carrying Bridgette.

It was late morning. Everyone was exhausted from everything happening. Geoff had his ankle wrapped up, and Bridgette had to get an ice pack for her head.

"Are you okay babe?" Bridgette asked ash she looked at Geoff.

"I'll be fine. As long as your okay, I'll be perfectly fine." Geoff said followed by a quick shot.

"Geoff...why...why are you drinking so heavily?" Bridgette asked very concerned.

"I just. It doesn't matter..." Geoff stopped. "I just. Stress. I know you love being a leader babe, but your going to get yourself hurt, like today. I couldn't live if anything else happened to you. Also...the whole LeShawna thing. The blood...the screams." Geoff froze and dropped his shot glass. It shattered onto the ground.

"Oh Geoff." Bridgette cried out as a tear fell down her cheek. She wrapped herself around Geoff. She couldn't stand seeing him like this.

The sister with the attitude is dead. Only 8 left, 17 down. Will Geoff's drinking get worse? Will that lead to his downfall? Who is the killer? Why are they doing this?

**Survivors: **Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Trent.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather, Beth, Izzy, Cody and LeShawna.

**A/N: Ok, so last chapter people got mad at me because they said I killed off Cody because people didn't like NoCo. Cody got killed because he got the most votes last time. Only eight left. Or maybe nine if Izzy is still alive...is she? That was the beginning of the ending. I've got more interesting deaths soon. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should come quicker, hopefully.**

**Chapter 9 coming up soon (I hope)! Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


	9. Glasshouse

Content Warning:  
Gory Violence  
Minimal Language

"Yes I know. You've told me this a hundred times. I get it! I don't care how it's done, it just needs to be fast. These kids needs to get the heck of this island and away from this serial killer. Getting killed wasn't in their contract!" Chris screamed as he threw his phone down.

"No luck?" Bridgette asked as she approached Chris.

"None! Zero! Zip! Zilch! Nada! Nothing!" Chris cried as he waved his arm around.

"I hope you hurry up. Do you know how much legal trouble you'll be in if I am hurt? A LOT! My contract clearly states that if I am killed on set that there is a million dollar lawsuit. To add to that, we can put you out of business and send you to jail." Courtney said. Everyone turned around and looked at her with disgusted looks. "What? I only came up with part of it!" Courtney said.

Bridgette grabbed Courtney and pulled her over to the side.

"Courtney, no-offense, but this isn't the time for that." Bridgette told her.

"No-offense! I took offense! Who cares anyway?" Courtney complained.

"A lot of people care. Some people think your being insensitive. Bridgette said.

"Who? WHO!" Courtney demanded.

"Trent and Lindsay." Bridgette admitted. "

Trent and Lindsay? Trent is paralyzed, he can't think straight! Lindsay is a complete idiot! She doesn't know red from pink!" Courtney cried as she pointed at Lindsay who was 'focusing' intensely.

"Okay, I've seen this color before." Lindsay began. "It looks somewhat red, but may be a shade of pink. Or maybe it's a really dark pink. No! It's a really saturated red! That has to be it! Or maybe it's dried blood, or ketchup!" Lindsay cried as she examined Tyler's tracksuit.

Bridgette sighed "That isn't the point Courtney! The point is that you need to be nice about this sensitive situation!" Bridgette said.

"Nice? Trent is paralyzed, Lindsay and Tyler a idiots, Blainley is a stupid fame hog, Noah doesn't do crap, You and I are fighting and Geoff is drinking away his sorrows with his one-hundredth bottle of jack!" Courtney cried loudly, panting heavily.

"I can't believe you." Bridgette said. She has seen how Courtney can be, but to personally attack Geoff was crossing the line. "Back off Courtney." Bridgette said, walking off.

"We aren't done you...you weird vegan...surfing...blonde...screwed up freak!" Courtney yelled.

"Blonde, screwed up freak!" Blainley said out loud as she wrote in her book. "Love it!" she said. Courtney whipped around and glared angrily at Blainley, as Blainley smiled, writing in her book. In a matter of seconds, Courtney had walked up to Blainley.

"What the hell are you writing about ME? You...freaky whore!" Courtney asked angrily.

"Language, language." Blainley mocked as she scribbled in her book.

"Give it to me you, you noob!" Courtney jumped forward and snatched the book, running off and reading it. Blainley got up and chased her.

"Give that back! Hey! Stop it! Crap! DAMN HEELS!" Blainley threw off her shoes and chased after Courtney, who was just now making it inside.

"Bridgette watched enviously from a far as...Courtney made HER MOVE ON GEOFF!" Courtney screamed out loud while she was reading the book.

"So you may have to make things up to make it interesting! In my story you seduce Geoff and Bridgette gets with Trent! Also...in my story...Tyler was...in a relationship with...Trent!" Blainley panted as she chased Courtney up and down the halls.

"Chapter One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven and Eight." Courtney looked at the table of contents. "Have fun finishing eight, Blainler-horrific! Ha!" Courtney shouted.

"No! Get back here! If you give it back I'll make sure you don't get killed off in the book!" Blainley screamed from down the hall.

"Really?" Courtney asked as she turned around and walked over to Blainley. "Not only that, but I don't screw Geoff. And don't be afraid to put me in there with Alejandro. Oh, make Gwen die in the worst painful way ever! You know I'll enjoy it." Courtney said.

"Sure thing." Blainley lied. Courtney walked off leaving Blainley with her book. "As if! This book is pure gold! Change my relationship with Geoff my ASS!" Blainley laughed as she walked off with her book. She then noticed something odd about the book. Pages were missing. "COURTNEY! YOU BITCH" Blainley screamed loudly and angrily.

"So it is red? Let me get us some RED drinks." Lindsay said walking off. Tyler sighed loudly.

"Trouble with Lindsay?" Trent ask as he came up next to Tyler, in a wheelchair.

"Yeah, she is so...I dunno. She isn't thinky enough." Tyler said.

"I see what you mean. She isn't your only problem." Trent said looking up at Tyler.

"What? What do ya mean?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Alejandro. Dude you can talk about that stuff with me. I'm the only...sober guy around you can talk to. Well there's Noah but I don't think he cares." Trent said.

"Oh...I guess. I've talked to Lindsay about it. I dunno, It's private." Tyler said.

"Alright. Just give me a holler if you want to talk, ok?" Trent asked as he wheeled away. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine." Trent said to himself. His lucky number was nine, everyone knew that. Sure everyone wanted good luck, but was this luck something personal? Was there a new problem in his life in which he needed good luck?

Chris had gathered everyone up for another one of his meetings. This wasn't an unusual thing anymore, since he had meetings all the time.

"Ok guys, I...we are in some serious heat here. Moving over to here was supposed to good, but it turned bad. Three of you guys have been killed down here in just two days. Tomorrow is when you guys are supposed to be evacuated. I don't see how eight of you can be butchered in this short amount of time. It's almost four, there is no way. As I was saying, I am leaving the island to get to the local RCMP for help. Also FBI other federal...people. That mean you guys and the interns will be stuck here...with the killer...and Chef. I haven't seen Chef around so you're lucky, you get actual food! Anyway it's up to you guys to keep up with yourself and stay safe. I came here with twenty-five, I expect to leave with at least five or six of you guys. On a side note, Trent's parents will pick him up around five or six, so he's lucky. Take care guys." Chris said. A boat pulled up to the dock, which was driven by Chef. Chef and Chris were both leaving! Chris was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Great. How are we supposed to fend for ourselves alone, If we can't handle ourselves even when Chris is here!" Trent asked rhetorically.

"I have a strange ironic feeling Chris isn't coming back." Courtney said.

"As much as I'd like to disagree on that, I can't. Courtney may be right. It would make sense and would be just like him if Chris didn't come back." Bridgette said.

"Oh great, so we're stranded here? I can't do this everybody. We need a plan." said Lindsay.

"Lindsay is right! We need to stick together! There are eight of us. We are less vulnerable if we split ourselves down the middle. Four of us stick together, while the other stick together. Me, Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler will be the first four. Trent, Blainley, Courtney and Noah will be the others. Your personal buddies will be; Me and Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler, Trent and Blainley, Courtney and Noah. Those are you buddies if your group of four splits up." Bridgette said.

"Since when do YOU get to make the rules?" Courtney asked angrily.

"I've just been a leader so long I assumed." Bridgette said.

"No! I was a C.I.T. I should be the leader. I'm better than you! You are a dumb blonde freak, remember?" Courtney objected

Lindsay squealed and jumped into Tyler's arms. Tyler smiled sheepishly. Bridgette just wanted to be with Geoff so she could help him with his drinking and any other problem he had. Blainley wasn't so thrilled being with Trent. She thought he was useless. Noah couldn't care less, but Courtney could. Overall, no one was happy who they were with, except Lindsay and Tyler. One group of four slept in two conjoined rooms. Same with the other four. The group was on the same floor, floor five.

The rooms were exactly parallel from each other. Bridgette took wanted an extreme sense of safety and security. There was only one key card for each room. No one could risk letting the card get into wrong hands. Ultimately this was a problem. Cards were lost over and over, so they'd have to get new ones. Since it was an abandoned hotel turned into a suite that no one comes to, the service was fast.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine." Trent said with his eyes closed. Blainley studied about Trent's odd obsession with the number nine. He hasn't been this fixated with nine since Total Drama Action. Blainley knew she could make this more juicy in her book.

"It got weirder and weirder each day. His obsession with nine. He claims its because of his toy train that only has nine wheels. I believe there is more to it. Could the number nine be something more. A code? Cryptic message?" Blainley whispered to herself as she wrote in her book. Trent watched her from his bed.

"You know I can here you, right?" Trent said.

"You know you have a screwed up obsession with a number." Blainley retorted.

"Nine is my lucky number because of the train my grandpa gave me. A wheel fell off making Maybe you the train only have nine wheels. That became my lucky number." Trent tried to explain.

"Trent and Kill make nine." Blainley said.

"What are you suggesting?" Trent asked.

"Nothing. You could have purposely gotten hurt. I'm sure no one checked on you often in the hospital. You could gave snuck out and hitched a ride back to the island, killing everyone. Angry that your ex-girlfriend went for Duncan drove you over the edge." Blainley said.

"Blainley! That, that is ridiculous!" Trent cried. He was horrified by what Blainley said. Blainley didn't have feeling for anyone, which was a known fact. "Whatever man. I'm getting something to eat." Trent said as he wheeled himself to the door.

"Wait, I am forced to come with you." Blainley called out.

"Oh right. Great." Trent commented sarcastically as he waited at the door.

Blainley walked into the bathroom and began applying some make-up. From the shower, there was a strange dripping sound. Blainley turned around and slowly approached the shower. In a flash she threw the curtain open and her eyes widened. Her eyes moved around the awful sight she saw. Slowly she turned around and gasped loudly.

"Blainley?" Trent called out. He wheeled over into the bathroom to find blood on the counter. He sat up high in his wheelchair and peered on the counter. Scared and disturbed, he opened the door and wheeled outside into the hall. From the shower, the killer emerged, holding a bloody knife. Trent wheeled down to the elevator and pressed the button. He turned around to see the killer coming down the hall.

Unusually the elevator was on the top floor. It seemed the elevator was always on the top floor. Trent wheeled into the elevator and the door began closing. As the door began closing he saw the killer emerge from his room. Trent gasped. As the door shut, the killer disappeared down a hallway. Trent sat uncomfortably in the elevator as he waited for it to stop.

The doors open and Trent wheeled out. He was in the lobby. He made his way over to a map of the hotel which showed the hotel's layout and blueprints. It seems the dining hall was in a separate part of the building, which was only accessible by going outside and around the pools. There was the main pool, the hot tub and the green house pool. The green house pool was basically a green house with a pool inside. It was used for relaxation and herbal medicines and healing. It was fairly large and had a retractable roof. The pool was used as a therapy pool in which you can heat up to over three-hundred degrees.

The building was all glass. As Trent nervously wheel around the large pool. His parents should pick him up soon, so he knew he was fine. As his wandered around the large property he spotted something unusual. A figure which was somewhat hidden. They stood behind some pool furniture. They were on the opposite side of the pool. Trent quickly began to wheel away. As he quickened the pace, the killer launched a long stick across the pool. The stick went exactly, and evenly through the spokes of the wheelchair.

The wheelchair stopped abruptly and Trent flew forward. He flew through the doors of the greenhouse and landed face first on the concrete. The wheelchair tumbled down the inclined floor and landed on Trent. It felt like a sauna inside. It was very humid, and the warm pool made it hotter. Trent peered to see the killer walking near the greenhouse. Trent had to hide. He pulled himself into a few large-leafed plants, which hid him well. The killer slammed through the doors. The doors closed with a loud 'click'. The killer wandered around, eyeing almost everything in the greenhouse. It was a couple minutes until Trent heard the doors open and close again.

Slowly he crawled out into the open, completely exposed. He grabbed onto a a ledge used to house plants. As Trent propped himself up, someone pushed him. Trent ultimately fell on the floor. He rolled back and fell into the hot therapy pool, which was already nearing one-hundred degrees. Trent screamed as he hit the water. The hot water began to burn him. The pool wasn't deep, at the max it was five feet deep. Trent was only in about two feet of water, so he could prop himself up in the water.

As Trent made it to the ledge of the pool, he met eyes with the killer. The killer didn't want Trent leaving. Everywhere Trent tried to escape out of the pool, the killer would be there. There was no way out of the pool. As Trent made it to another ledge, he grabbed the killer's ankle, and pulled them into the water. This was Trent's chance. As fast as he could, he pulled himself over to a ledge, in which he threw himself over onto the hard ground. The killer had disappeared under the bubbles and water.

There was thick fog and mist in the greenhouse, so it was hard to see. You could only see about a foot or two ahead. As Trent made it halfway to the exit, he felt warm steel penetrate his back, not once, but twice. He was hit in the exact same place he was before when he was first attacked. The killer flipped Trent over on his back, which was extremely painful. The killer was soaking and was dripping everywhere. They raised the knife and stabbed it diagonally into Trent's chest twice. Trent screamed in agony and pain. Blood poured from his wounds. Blood overflowed and dripped into the pool, turning it red.

Bridgette was up in her room. She was outside on the balcony. She turned around and looked out over her balcony.

"What's wrong babe?" Geoff asked as he approached her with a bottle of jack in one hand.

"Put that up! Please Geoff!" Bridgette pleaded.

"You can't tell me what to do Bridge!" Geoff objected.

"The law sure can." Bridgette said. She heard the scream of Trent again. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Trent!" Bridgette cried as she leaned over the balcony, which was almost directly above the greenhouse. Bridgette silenced Geoff and listened. There it was, another scream. "I have to get down there." Bridgette said as she looked through the glass roof of the greenhouse. "Oh my god!" Bridgette screamed. She was leaning to far and flipped over the balcony, but Geoff caught Bridgette's ankle. She danged upside down viewing the killer murdering Trent. She had to stop if. From her pocket, she took out her phone. Sacrifice was needed. Bridgette threw her phone and it crashed through the roof. The killer looked up, and disappeared.

Bridgette had to do something. She wasn't thinking right, but felt like she had to stop the killer. With all of Bridgette's force, she wriggled from Geoff's grip and fell into the greenhouse. She smashed through the glass and was caught by a few plants. What she saw was awful. Trent had been stabbed four time in the chest, and back. In the middle of his chest, a bloody number nine was carved. Bridgette stared, completely traumatized. Bridgette fell from the plant and landed on dead Trent. She noticed a sharp pain in her back. From her back she withdrew a long piece of glass. Bridgette yelped as she saw the bloody piece of glass, and how much damage it could have done to her. Suddenly, everyone rushed into the greenhouse, all of the other six ex-contestants.

"B-Bridgette?" Lindsay asked fearfully as he forced Tyler to cradle her.

"This is something juicy." Blainley said as she scribbled in her book Bridgette realized what was going on. Everyone thought she killed Trent since she was laying on top of Trent with a piece of bloody glass in her hand.

"No guys, you don't understand." Bridgette said as everyone eyes her menacingly.

7 left, 18 down. Will people be convinced Bridgette killed Trent? Will Geoff stand up for her? Where could the killer have gone in that short amount and time? All to come soon.

**Survivors: **Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah and Blainley.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather, Beth, Izzy, Cody, LeShawna and Trent

**A/N: Anyone notice Trent died on Chapter NINE? I got that idea from a review and I thought it was such a clever and good idea I used it. Honestly, if no one said Trent should die on 9, he would have lived and made it to the final survivors. Izzy's fate is still undetermined. There could be 7, or 8 survivors, depending on Izzy.**

**It's hard to decide who the killer are with such an "innocent" group ;). Is Bridgette playing everyone? Could Geoff be proving his manliness to Bridgette? Is Courtney hungry for revenge? Is Lindsay...um...I'm not sure what her motive is. Is Tyler trying to be...cool? :P Could Noah be showing his skills? Is Blainley a mean fame hog? Motives, motives. Is there 1 killer? 2, 3? 4? How many do you think there are, and who, and why? Share your thoughts!**

**Chapter 10 coming up!Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	10. Raising Crazy

Content Warning:  
Mild Violence  
Mild Language  
Mild Drinking

Tyler knocked on the door to Geoff's room. Without a response, Tyler entered.

"Hey bro. How ya' holding up?" Tyler asked he sat down next to Geoff.

"Not...good." Geoff mumbled as he took a sip of vodka. Right after the he threw it at the wall and stood up. "I'm pretty chill with life, but this...this isn't how life is supposed to be. How am I going to get through this? Who will help with my drinking?" Geoff cried.

"I can. You helped me with Alejandro...I could help you with that stuff." Tyler offered.

"You would do that?" Geoff asked curiously.

"Sure. We...can work on it together. Learn how to stop it. I heard the hotel has this big library living room place. We can study there." Tyler said.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate this." Geoff said. Tyler smiled and helped Geoff up, and the two boys went out of the room to go and learn.

Meanwhile, Blainley sat in her bed curled up, with her book on her lap. She couldn't write, she didn't have the strength. She was confused. She was out of power. She felt like she had nothing to write about. There was a knock on the door and Lindsay came in.

"What do you want blondie?" Blainley asked rudely.

"I'm just going around to see how everyone is. How are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Bad. I can't write, I can't think, I can't process anything in my mind. All I can think about was what happened ten minutes ago! She was my inspiration. She was what I used to keep going. Now I need a new hero. Someone strong." Blainley moped dramatically.

"You could always use me. I'm pretty, fun, smart and bi-languagel!" Lindsay said.

"Really? Use you? I don't know, I could use me. Well it's from my point of view. I could use Noah...he's too boring. Geoff is depressed, Courtney is a freak-a-zoid, Tyler is...no. But you...I guess it could be about Lindsay." Blainley finally agreed. "Let's walk, I can interview you."

The two stepped out of Blainley's room. They began walking down the hall, just walking around for no reason.

"Where is Courtney? You don't think she died?" Lindsay asked Blainley as the two wandered through the hotel. Blainley was interviewing Lindsay.

"Who cares? SO Lindsay, what are your strengths?" Blainley asked.

"I'm nice, smart, funny, cute, nice, talented, pretty, hilarious, intelligent, cool and bi-languagel." Lindsay said as she counted each adjective on her finger, apparently only holding up three fingers in the end.

"Yeah, great. What are your weaknesses?" Blainley asked, scribbling on a notepad.

"I really hate mean people like Heather. She used me and was so cruel. And testing products on animals is so not nice...well only the cute ones. Bad hair and the wrong lipstick, lip-gloss, blush, nail polish and tanning lotion brand is really bad for me." Lindsay explained.

"That's wonderful Lindsay. What do you think about the murders?" Blainley asked inquisitively.

"What do I think? Well I didn't take it seriously the first like...fifteen people, but when Beth was murdered, everything was awful! I can't believe someone was targeting us and killing us! It isn't right, but it's wrong! Poor Bridgette! I wish we could have saved her from the evil in her room. Now that Bridgette is gone, everything will go so wrong too! She was like...a leader. Without her, we are freaking clueless. How are we supposed to know what to do? Who will I make pretty again?" Lindsay cried out dramatically.

"I completely agree Lindsay. I really want to know, is who is doing this." Blainley said

"Defiantly. Courtney seems to be the only one mean enough to do this. Or maybe it's Izzy and she faked her coma...or whatever she was in." Lindsay thought.

"Izzy? That does make sense." Blainley said as she wrote on her notepad. "You are very interesting Lindsay."

Noah was lost in giant hospital wing. He couldn't find his way out, after he came to the wing to observe the incident. He ended up going deeper and further into the wing. Noah looked around at the signs which were all in Portuguese for some odd reason. The section he was in wasn't nice. It was very run down, like an abandoned mental asylum. Creeped out, Noah turned around a corner which had sign reading "Exttreme isolamento". Confused and having no idea what it said,

Noah went down that hall, past heavy metal doors. After hopeless wandering, he entered a room. The room was somewhat nice, and looked like an operating room. Fresh blood was stained on the operating table. Lights were constantly flickering, and the smell was awful. Maybe it wasn't that nice after all. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Noah whipped around to see nothing. He backed up into a gurney, in which someone arose from it, covered in a sheet. Noah screamed as the figure approached him.

Noah opened his eyes. He was tied up, and was hanging from the ceiling, dangling over a bunch or tools used in surgery, which were pointed upwards.

"Ah! Someone get me down from here!" Noah cried out. As he did so, a figure wearing a long trench coat and a bowler hat appeared.

"Hello Noah. So great you could make it." The figure said. "Sorry to keep you hanging. You might just get suspended." The figure added. "Stop it! Your being ru-u-ude!' The figure said to themselves as they swatted their hand in the air.

"What do you want?" Noah asked loudly, just in case someone was around to help.

"Sorry about that!" The figure said as they walked into the light. It was no other than Izzy. "Totally hard to keep Slicether under control. He loves slicing things, hence the knives." Izzy said cheerfully with a big smile on her face. Noah stared at her confused. Was this another alternate personality.

Geoff opened the door to the great library. It was huge. It was two floors and you could see the second floor, which was just a series a platforms with bookshelves on the side of them, with stairs leading to them. The library had numerous luxury couches and coffee tables, all complete with a grand piano and a magnificent hanging chandelier.

"Whoa...didn't picture it like this at all." Tyler gaped in awe as he scanned the room.

"So are we gonna' use books...or what?" Geoff asked.

"That's why were in the library bro." Tyler said as he walked to the nearest bookshelf. He took down a book and scanned the cover. "Meet Our Presidents". Tyler flipped through the book to find only thirteen presidents were in the book. This wasn't an old library, it was ancient.

"How are we going to find an old 1800's book on drinking and addiction in here?" Geoff asked. The two boys ended up spending hours in the library.

"Have you found anything, bro?" Tyler asked as he flipped through books.

"No. It's almost nine o'clock. We've been searching for hours and we haven't found a single thing!" Geoff pouted as he threw a book away.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tyler said in a happy, yet nervous tone. From underneath a cabinet, he pulled out a tray of exotic liquors and shot glasses.

"No way..." Geoff said as he stared at everything in awe. He immediately grabbed a glass.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. We're here to find a way to stop it...not start it." Tyler said uneasily as he watched Geoff pouring himself a glass of some fancy beer.

"If you can't beat em, join em!" Geoff said as he downed the whole glass, followed by more. Tyler shrugged and grabbed a glass and began filling it to the rim. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but went with it anyway.

While those two fools were downing liqour, Blainley was still talking to Lindsay.

"But I wasn't just bummed about being voted off, I was in France! That's where I bought so many fancy French clothes. I got a beret, a new ball gown, jewelry, lingerie, cute blue boots, a whole new set of make up and hair products!" Lindsay squealed.

"Sounds like the most fun elimination ever." Blainley sarcastically commented. "Now, you told me about all of your eliminations for the past three seasons, how do you think about season four?" Blainley asked as she prepared a new page of notes.

"Well I am totally sad about not being on it. But after each time I was eliminated, I felt great! Though in my contract, Chris said I have to be on it for one episode. I'm going to be some judge for some fashion show! i get to where my blue boots!" Lindsay explained.

"He's bringing back old cast for little cameos? I want one! This is absoulutley unfair!" Blainley pouted angrily.

At the lobby check-in desk, on of Chris's interns appeared. They made their way up to the desk to talk to one of the hotel co-managers.

"How may I help you sir?" The co-manager asked.

"I have a, um, letter for Chris McLain." The intern said holding up an envelope.

"He left a few hours ago. I don't know where though." The co-manager replied.

"Oh, okay. The letter is some legal thing. Chris is being sued by the parents of the children who have been killed, and of the ones who are still on the island. It adds up to over one-hundred million dollars." The intern whispered.

"Oh gosh, that's rough." the co-manager said with an uneasy look on his face.

"I also heard, one of the parent's who came to pick up their kid who was already dead, got killed too. Someone murdered the parents." The intern said. After a long conversation, the intern left the hotel just to be greeted by the killer.

"You do not speak of what has happened. You understand?" The killer said. The intern, who was too scared to say anything made a run for it. The killer grabbed the back of the intern's shirt and pulled them close. They withdrew their knife and slit the intern's throat open. Blood poured all over the ground as the intern gagged. "Let's leave them a little present." The killer said, disappearing into the hotel.

"Let me get this straight, okay? You broke free from the ICU, and ran and hid from the doctors. You decided to live in the run-down wing and survive off blood and old chicken?" Noah asked.

"You got it right, Noah old buddy old pal!" Izzy replied.

"Ew." Noah said with a disgusted look. "Who is Slicether?" Noah asked.

"Slicether is adorable. He is a little friend who loves slicing things...with knives. He get's a little loco and tries to kill people, the usual! But then I said, Slicether, you must stop scaring people. It isn't good for your cholesterol." Izzy explained.

"Uh-huh. So you want to go back up into the hotel? I've been stuck in here forever, ever since I came to help...Geoff." Noah asked.

"Will...will they like me?" Izzy asked, as if they didn't know her.

"I'm sure they'll be surprised." Noah said.

"LET'S GO!" Izzy cheered as she jumped onto Noah's shoulders, causing them to fall down.

"Are you still Chris's assistant?" Izzy asked.

"No." Noah replied.

"Do you still work as an agent?" Izzy asked.

"No." Noah replied.

"Are you gay?" Izzy asked.

"No, I'm not Tyler. Are you done yet?" Noah asked.

"Fine Mr. Angry. So how's everyone doing? They okay?" Izzy asked.

"Bridgette...she...died. That's why I was down here.." Noah said uneasily.

"Oh no!" Izzy cried as she hopped off Noah's shoulders and bolted down he hall.

"Izzy! Wait...what do I care?" Noah said tom himself as he followed Izzy.

Tyler and Geoff giggled as they finished drinking another bottle. They were completely drunk and have finished four bottles each. They took in way too much. Tyler laughed moronically as he snuggled his head on Geoff's shoulder.

"What...what are do...doing?" Geoff asked woozily.

"Nothin...just getting cozy." Tyler said as he began to kiss Geoff's neck.

"Dude...stop. S-s-seriously." Geoff moaned as he pathetically tried to push Tyler off.

"It's too cool bro. We...like won't...like remember. We're...too..." Tyler stopped talking as he moved his hand up Geoff's thigh, up to his crotch. Geoff gasped and pushed Tyler's hand off.

"Tyler...I...I'm not...you...not gay." Geoff whispered as he leaned back. Tyler however didn't listen. He continued to fondle Geoff, as Geoff continued to push Tyler off. "Dude get the fuck off me." Geoff said as he pushed Tyler off onto the ground. Geoff grabbed a bottle of beer and headed up to the second floor.

"What exactly happened to Bridgette?" Blainley asked, curious about Bridgette's death.

"Geoff totally explained it back in the hospital. It was only about an hour ago. She fell from like a window or something. People believe she was pushed." Lindsay said.

"Who pushed her? How did this happen?" Blainley asked.

"Well it happened like this..." Lindsay began...

What happened to Bridgette? Where is she? Is she okay? The story of her fate, next chapter.

**Survivors: **Geoff, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Izzy.

**Unknown: **Bridgette

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather, Beth, Cody, LeShawna, Trent, Trent's Parents and an Intern.

**A/N: Well this chapter technically didn't center around the killer. It was pretty good I thought? Will Geoff let Tyler seduce him? Izzy is back! Of course she didn't die, it's Izzy! Probably wondering what happened to Bridgette? I accidently deleted the chapter that had the whole Bridgette fiasco, so I had to replace it with this. I hope you like it. Remember to vote on the poll. So I've been getting messages about if there will be a sequel. There will be a sequel featuring the survivors of this story and the 13 contestants from season 4! :D**

**Chapter 11 coming up! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	11. Bridgette's Fate, Courtney's Rage

Content Warning:  
Mild Violence  
Minor Language

"What exactly happened to Bridgette?" Blainley asked, curious about Bridgette's death.

"Geoff totally explained it back in the hospital. It was only about an hour ago. She fell from like a window or something. People believe she was pushed." Lindsay said.

"Who pushed her? How did this happen?" Blainley asked.

"Well it happened like this..." Lindsay began...

Geoff sat in the waiting area in the hospital wing, waiting impatiently. It was just after the accident.

"Oh my gosh! Geoff, are you okay?" Lindsay cried out as she ran down the hall, with Tyler falling way far behind her, who was failing to catch up with her.

"Yeah. I...I guess I'm fine." Geoff mumbled.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked as he came up, panting heavily.

"Do you really want to know?" Geoff said as he looked at Tyler.

"It started heating up...before dinner started. It was around seven thirty. Dinner started at seven forty-five." Geoff began with the story...

"You could have defended me Geoff? What was your damage?" Bridgette asked angrily as she finished bandaging up her back, followed by putting her hoodie back on.

"Bridge, I tried to-" Geoff began until Bridgette cut him off.

"No! You didn't! You just stood there and let people cuss and yell at me! You could have told them you dropped me into the green house!" Bridgette cried.

"You slipped. You were moving around and sweating Geoff said trying to blame it on Bridgette.

"Sure, yeah right. You dropped me! How am I supposed to help you with your drinking habit if I can't trust you to defend me?" Bridgette asked as Geoff cradled her.

"Babe, calm down. We need to get you ready for this formal dinner." Geoff said.

"I was ready." Bridgette said as she wiped off running make up. She sat down on the bed angrily.

"I think we should get you over to Lindsay." Geoff whispered. "She'll help."

Tyler answered the door. He was wearing a preppy red tuxedo, but still wore his headband and court sneakers, which was typical for him.

"Hey guys. Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"Bridgette here would like Lindsay to give her a makeover." Geoff said.

"Sure! Hey Lindsay! We have guest!" Tyler called out to the bathroom. Lindsay emerged from the bathroom in a sexy, but formal tight red tiered dress, cutting offf above her kness. Her hair was but up into a high ponytail, complete with a fancy tiara like headband.

"You look amazing!" Bridgette said as she looked at Lindsay from head to toe.

"Thanks Bridgette! You...you...too?" Lindsay chuckled as she looked at Bridgette.

"So, let's get this thing started! Come on!" Lindsay said as she dragged Bridgette into the bathroom. The two guys went outside and started down to the dinning hall for dinner.

The dinner table was a little bit large and round. Lindsay would sit at one end, on the left of Tyler. Next to Tyler was Noah, then Courtney, Blainley, Geoff and then Bridgette. No one wanted to sit next to Bridgette. There were at least six seat spaces between Lindsay and Bridgette. Geoff know Bridgette didn't do it, he was there. Blainley just wanted gossip and a story, she really didn't care. Courtney was convinced one-hundred percent Bridgette killed Trent. Noah wasn't sure about it, and neither was Tyler or Lindsay.

"I don't know about you guys, but she did it." Courtney said breaking the silence.

"Courtney, stop it, please." Geoff asked in a stern tone. Courtney rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. Courtney was the only one making sound in the room. It was dead queit. No sound. Just then, Bridgette and Lindsay entered the room.

Bridgette came in, her hair in a subtle wave. Her dress was short, light blue and had some ruffles. She looked very gorgeous. She sat down next to Geoff, and Lindsay sat with Tyler.

"You look great babe. Really, amazing." Geoff whispered.

"I'm not talking to you." Bridgette said with a smile on her face so no one would know that she was upset. Bridgette wasn't at her highest moment right now, she hasn't felt so bad before.

It was one of the most quiet dinners ever. The dinner consisted of Courtney constantly talking about how Bridgette killed Trent. Geoff would have to shut her up since no one was brave enough to so it. There were constant comments about the food, the soup, drinks and so on. After everyone finished one meal, another would be delivered almost instantly. Everything was going better than Bridgette expected. Everything was going great until about eight fifteen. That was the time when the soup was brought out, hot clam chowder.

"My feet are killing me." Bridgette said to herself as she slid her heels off and set the aside.

A waiter came by with a very hot tray of soup. He didn't notice the shoes that were so obviously there, and he tripped on them. He stumbled around and fell forward over he table. All the soup flew across the table and landed on Courtney, staining her dress, and also burning Courtney.

"Bridgette! What is wrong with you! First killing Trent and now this?" Courtney screamed. She breathed heavily and stared at Bridgette angrily.

"Ma'am is was my fault." The waiter said, trying to help Bridgette out.

"I...I'll be right back." Bridgette said. She left the room, almost crying. Courtney rolled her eyes and followed Bridgette close behind.

Bridgette got into her room, crying. She collapsed onto the bed and started crying.

"Stupid, stupid! Why did you even go down there?" Bridgette told herself. She got up and began wiping off her running mascara and began taking her jewelry off. Just then, Courtney burst into the room, scaring Bridgette.

"C-Courtney? Why are you here?" Bridgette asked as she backed up.

"I can't believe you. You...killed Trent! Which means you killed Duncan! What makes it worse is that you consoled me about it, just so you could see me cry and fall apart! I never thought this was personal, but the soup thing was! You killed Duncan...now...I kill...you." Courtney said.

"Please Courtney I can explain. The man tripped over my shoes! He even said he did! Please, stop! You are just really angry right now, you don't mean anything you're saying. Do...do you think Duncan would want this?" Bridgette asked fearfully.

"Yes." Courtney replied as she sprung forward at Bridgette.

"NO!" Bridgette screamed as she ducked down, and Courtney flew over her, hitting the wall. Courtney immediately stood up and grabbed a nearby letter opener. She tried to stab Bridgette but missed each time. Bridgette took off her necklace, and hit Courtney in the eye with the charm. While Courtney was stunned, Bridgette made her move. Ultimately she bolted for the door. As she began to run, Courtney leaped from the bed and landed on top of Bridgette.

"Get off of me Courtney!" Bridgette said as she struggled to roll over.

"This is for Duncan!" Courtney screamed as she tried to stab Bridgette in the arm, but missed. Bridgette rolled over and Courtney fell onto the ground. Bridgette stood up and began to run to the phone, near the window. Courtney grabbed Bridgette's ankle, and Bridgette stumbled forward, crashing through the window.

It was happening so fast, but it was like in slow motion. Courtney had realized what she had just done. She jumped forward and grabbed Bridgette by the shoe. The shoe slipped off from all the sweat. Courtney leaned out the window, and watched in terror, watching Bridgette fall. Her hair was waving in the air. Her eyes wide open, her mouth ajar. Her ruffling dress, blowing in the wind. Her arm pointed up, trying to grab something. This is what she looked like before she hit the awning. There was a glass awning outside near the pool deck. It didn't break her fall, it broke her. Bridgette smashed through the glass awning and on to a carpet, leading to the lobby.

"Bridgette!" Geoff screamed as he came outside. He held her next to him. He looked up to see Courtney disappear inside. In a matter of seconds Bridgette was wheeled to the giant hospital wing...

"And...I came here." Geoff said, finishing his story.

"Aw bro, I'm so sorry." Tyler said as he patted Geoff's shoulder.

"Me too. I hope she's okay." Lindsay said.

"They're doing surgery right now." Geoff commented.

Suddenly an orange light above the hospital room, began flashing, followed by a loud beeping. A nurse and a few doctors rushed into the the hospital room. Geoff shot up and began pushing everyone out of the way. Bridgette was shaking, as if she was having a seizure.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! Her heart beat was getting faster.

"Someone, cut her throat!" a doctor said as he searched through medical tools.

"She needs to get air!" a nurse cried, as she waved her arms around. A sea of nurses and doctors were in the hospital room, all around Bridgette.

Beep!...beep!...beep!...beep!...beep!...beep! Her heart beat slowed down.

"Where is the scalpel?" a nurse cried as a table of supplies crashed onto the ground.

"She isn't going to make it!" a doctor hollered as he ran from the room to get help. More doctors and nurses were leaving to get help. The crowd slowly began thinning.

Beep!...beep!...beep!...beep!...be-e-e-e-ep. The monitor was silent.

Geoff burst into tears and collapsed on Tyler, he patted Geoff on the back. Tears filled Lindsay's eyes as she grabbed onto Tyler's arm as squeezed it tight. Noah and Blainley were coming down soon, they were just getting back into normal clothes. While this happened, Courtney stood behind the doorway, watching with no emotion on her face...

"And we just went back to our rooms." Lindsay said finishing the tale.

"Wow. I...I can't believe Courtney. Poor Bridgette." Blainley said as she clenched her notepad in fear. She actually did feel bad for Bridgette. As the two girls continued walking, a figure appeared from a doorway watching them.

"You better watch yourselves." the figure mumbled.

The main heroine. the girl who should have made it to the end, the one that got away: Bridgette.

**Survivors: **Geoff, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Blainley and Izzy.

**Victims: **Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Sadie, Owen, DJ, Eva, Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Katie, Heather, Beth, Cody, LeShawna, Trent, Trent's Parents, Intern and Bridgette/

**A/N: And that is the dramatic tale of what happened to Bridgette. Technically she was replaced with Izzy. That has happened twice. Once Beth died, Trent replaced her. Bridgette died, Izzy replaced her. So we aren't really losing any numbers here. o_o This one isn't even 2,000 words. Guess that's what happens when you accidently delete a chapter and have to rewrite it. :\**

**Chapter 12 coming up! Thanks for reading and reviewing~! :D** **Questions? PM me.**


	12. Revealed

Content Warning:  
Gory Violence  
Minor Language

Noah and Izzy walked into the library. It was dead silent. Izzy was excited about the bookshelves. She jumped onto one of them and began climbing them. Around the room were clothes, thrown carelessly around. On the couch was Geoff and Tyler, both completely naked. Tyler and Geoff were both asleep.

"That's why you don't drink." Noah commented as he began leaving the room, until Izzy pulled him further back into the room.

Izzy snuck up behind the couch and looked over it. "Whoa...they are naked!" Izzy said. "WAKE UP!" she screamed.

Tyler yelped and rolled off Geoff. Geoff screamed and covered himself up, extremely embarrassed. "What the hell, what the hell? I thought I went upstairs" he said as he threw his clothes on.

"What...what happened?" Tyler asked as he stood up, completely naked. He sighed and bent over, picking up his sweat pants.

"Talk about invading privacy. I came here to tell Tyler that Lindsay wanted him for something. She said a date. I took too long to get down here. She REALLY needs you, and fast." Noah said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Tyler said as he bolted out the door. His undershirt was barley on, and his pants were at his ankles. As he left the room, he tripped, nearly breaking his jaw.

Geoff got dressed looking around the room. He picked up a large bottle of beer. Geoff looked around the room to see more bottles everywhere. "Oh great. Great." Geoff collapsed onto the couch in grief. Noah walked over to the couch behind him.

"Hey, I found this fancy recording studio down in the east wing of this joint. Do you want to go check it out?" Noah asked as Izzy climbed the bookshelves in the background. Geoff nodded as Noah helped him up off the couch. Geoff put on his hat, which was lope sided. Izzy jumped from the bookshelves onto Geoff's shoulders.

Tyler dashed down the hall, sliding on his pants and falling onto the ground. "Stupid sweat pants!" Tyler cried as he pulled his pants up. "Wait..." Tyler began, noticing his jacket was back in the library. He dashed all the way back down the hall and around the corner, back into the library. He spotted his jacket and walked over to it. He turned around to get clubbed in the head with a glass bottle. Standing over him, was the killer.

Tyler yelped and scrambled to his feet, just to get shoved into a book case by the killer. The bookcase toppled over and Tyler landed on it painfully. Tyler tried to get up, but the killer shoved him onto the ground, stabbing him in the shoulder. The killer went to the end of a line of bookshelves, and kicked the first one down, causing a domino effect. A bookshelf landed on Tyler, crushing him. The killer dashed off, leaving Tyler crushed.

"Courtney? Where are you?" Blainley called out as she climbed up the lobby stairs, leading to offices and what not. She sighed as she walked past all the offices. At the end of the hall, one of the offices were open. She pushed the door open. Inside was a mess. On the walls were ripped up pictures of each Total Drama Cast mate. On the desk was a check list with each contestants name on it. Everyone was checked off except the survivors.

The checks were written in blood. Blainley gasped in horror as she backed out of the office. As she turned around, she tripped over her own book and rolled down the stairs. She screamed as she slammed through a glass window on the side of the stairs. She flew out a landed on the roof of another part of the hotel. Blainley looked around. "Help! Help!" She cried.

Lindsay put the final touch on her table she prepared for her and Tyler. The table had a candelabra in the middle, complete with flowers and plates. "There! Is it perfect! I wonder where Tyler is. Tyler?" Lindsay called out as she walked in circles around the hotel room. Suddenly the heard someone scream. Lindsay looked out the window to see Blainley on the roof.

"Lindsay! Help me!" Blainley said as she waved her hands in the air. Lindsay nodded and grabbed some of Tyler's shoe lace string.

"Catch!" Lindsay cried as she threw all of the string out of the window. Blainley sighed and sat down the roof.

"This is going to take longer than I th-" Blainley was cut off when she began sliding off the roof. "Oh no!" she screamed. She slid off the room and fell. Blainley tried to push herself to land in the pool. Successfully she did land in the pool. "My hair!" she screamed.

Geoff, Noah and Izzy walked down the never ending hallway. Izzy hopped off of Geoff's shoulder and began walking down the hall. the opposite way.

"Izzy, where are you going?" Noah asked as he and Geoff continued down the hallway. Geoff stopped Noah and turned around, watching Izzy.

"I want to explore this world! I'm going to go check out the bathrooms! They sound so cool!" Izzy cheered as she opened the door to the bathroom. "Shiny!" she said as she dove inside.

As they were turned around, a door opened behind them, and a figure walked out of it and dashed to the recording booth room.

"Just you a me." Noah said as he opened the door to the recording studio. "Cool!" Noah said as he looked around. The room was giant and had multiple connected recording booths. Noah closed the door, and behind it, was nothing. "You should try it." Noah suggested to Geoff.

Geoff shrugged and went inside on of the recording booth. The door was already slightly cracked. Noah grabbed one of the microphones and began talking into it. Geoff stood around, as if he didn't hear Noah.

"Can you hear me? Geoff? Hey, Geoff?" Noah said into the microphone. Something was wrong, the wires was haven't been connected right, or connected at all. Noah began toying with the wires. "What happened to this?" he said as he saw all the wires being cut.

In the recording booth was a microphone and a large sound cart, covered by a blanket. From underneath the blanket, appeared the killer. They rose up behind Geoff. Noah looked to see the killer and began shouting to Geoff, who couldn't hear him. Geoff looked at Noah confused. Just then, the killer lunged the knife into the back of Geoff's neck.

Blood spurted out onto the glass, and dripped down. Noah ran to the door, which was locked. He pounded frantically on the door. The killer lunged the knife in the back of Geoff's neck again, but deeper this time. Geoff's back was soaked in blood. The killer slammed Geoff's forehead into the glass and went for the door. Noah knew it was locked, but couldn't risk anything.

He went to a nearby shelf, that had a bunch of recording equipment on it, and shoved it down in front of the door. The killer banged on the door. They punched a hole through a door. Noah backed up and dashed outside, leaving the killer stuck. The killer reached down and began pushing the shelf out of the way.

Noah dashed outside to find Izzy, who was drinking from the water fountain, upside-down. As Noah dashed towards Izzy, she hopped down, kicking him in the face.

"Oh hey there Noah. What was all that screaming? Who died? Geoff? No way! Is that the killer!" Izzy screamed as she pointed behind Noah.

Noah turned around, just to get sliced on the arm. "RUN!" Izzy screamed as she picked Noah up, and threw him over her shoulder. "Isn't this fun? I've always wanted to do a triathlon! I'm good at running, dancing, and running! I'd be perfect for of those!" Izzy said as she turned a corner, which lead to the dining hall. "QUICK!" Izzy screamed.

Izzy threw Noah under a table, and dived in after him. "Shh! If we aren't quiet the..." Izzy stopped as the sound of heavy, angry footsteps entered the room. The footsteps seem to circle around the table, then stop. "Come!" she said as she and Noah exited from under the table. On top of the table, was the killer. Before they could jump down, Izzy flipped over the table. "COME ON!" she said as she grabbed Noah.

Noah and Izzy dashed out of the dining room, Izzy carrying Noah on her shoulders. "This way!" she shouted as she made a sharp turn, nearly knocking Noah off Izzy's shoulders. Izzy made her way to the stairwell. She skipped every other, other stair as she made her way up.

The two made it to the top of the stairs. As they did, they heard a door open at the very bottom. "They're coming!" Izzy screamed as she ran tugged on the door. "It's locked!" Izzy screamed.

"I'm going to kill you if we don't make it out of here alive!" Noah said as he saw the killer coming up the stairs. "But I'm sure the killer will get us first!" Noah screamed.

"I got it!" Izzy screamed as she pulled on the heavy metal door. As the killer made it to the top of the stairs, Noah and Izzy ran through the door way, and the door closed behind them.

As the two whipped around the corner, the smashed into Lindsay, who was wandering around the hotel, hopelessly confused. "Izzy? Noah? Where is everyone?" Lindsay asked.

"Dead! We can't find Courtney or Blainley!" Noah said as he looked around, hoping the killer wasn't near. "We have to get off this island before we're all dead!" Noah screamed.

"Should we like…split up or something?" Lindsay asked as she scratched her head. "We would like, cover more ground if we all split up." Lindsay suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Izzy cheered as she hopped off of Noah's shoulders and bolted down a hallway. "See ya' around suckers!" she hollered, her voice fading.

"I'll go like…this way." Lindsay said as she pointed to the direction she just came from. Noah agreed and the two of them split up.

While Lindsay walked down the hallway, she heard consistent muffled screams. "Hello?" Lindsay called out, hoping someone wouldn't answer her. As she got closer to a janitor's closest, the noises got louder. Lindsay kicked open the door, to see Courtney. "Courtney!" Lindsay squealed.

Courtney was gagged with a cloth. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied to the legs of a chair. Her entire body was wrapped up with rope. There were several knife marks on Courtney's arms and legs, and a minor stab wound on her side. Lindsay took the cloth out of Courtney's mouth.

"I'm so thankful you found me! That psycho knocked me out and dragged me up here. I woke up about five minutes ago. I heard you guys talking, so I needed to make sure you would hear me." Courtney said.

"The killer killed Geoff and Tyler!" Lindsay cried. "I can't believe Tyler! Anyway, we need to get out of here!" Lindsay said as she began to run off.

"Hello?!" Courtney shouted angrily. "I'm still tied up here!" Courtney said angrily. Lindsay came back into the room, slightly embarrassed.

"Oops." Lindsay smiled as she began to untie Courtney's legs, followed by her body, and lastly her arms. "Come on Courtney! We have to like, get out of here!" Lindsay urged as she peaked her head out of the room.

"Let me just get my PDA." Courtney said as she reached behind her, putting her hand in her pocket. Lindsay was arched over, holding onto Courtney's shoulder to help her up. "Ok, I've got it." Courtney said as Lindsay helped her up.

"Let's go!" Lindsay screamed. As the two stood up, a knife was lunged into Lindsay's side. Lindsay screamed and looked over to see Courtney sticking the knife into her. Lindsay's eyes widened. "C-c-court-court-court…" Lindsay couldn't get the words out.

"Sorry Lindsay." Courtney said. "You're expendable just like the others." Courtney said as she took out the knife and watched blood pour from Lindsay's wound.

"Court-courtey…" Lindsay gaped in horror as she looked into Courtney's expressionless face. Suddenly Courtney jabbed the knife into Lindsay one more time.

Courtney looked at her watch. "I've got to run Linds. I have a gig to perform." Courtney took out the knife and walked off, leaving Lindsay on the ground to die.

"Courtney!" Lindsay managed to scream. Courtney didn't turn around, she just kept walking. Lindsay crawled out into the hallway, bleeding everywhere. She stopped and held her wound, and curled up into a ball. "Help…"

Noah ran down the same hall Izzy did. He wasn't planning on going by himself. "Izzy!? Where are you Izzy?" Noah called out as he roamed the empty hallway. Suddenly, Noah heard Izzy laughing. "Izzy!" Noah cried as he sprinted down the hallway, and through a doorway.

"Hi Noah!" Izzy cheered as Noah entered the room. The room was very large. On one side of the room, the entire wall was a glass window which overviewed the ocean. In the room were sets of couches and coffee tables. It looked like some sort of executive lounge room.

"Izzy, I heard Lindsay screaming. I didn't check it out, because…the killer." Noah said. A little time passed until Noah heard something moving outside of the room they were in. Noah nervously cracked open the door. Nothing was in sight, but the sound of something moving was heard. "Lindsay?" Noah called out.

Izzy suddenly slammed the door shut and locked it. "Noah, we have to be careful. We have no idea what or WHO is out there." Izzy said. As Izzy continued talking, the killer popped out from behind a nearby couch.

"Izzy!" Noah shouted as he jumped forward and pushed Izzy out of the way. The killer fell onto the ground. "Stay back!" Noah cried as he picked up a candelabra.

"You think you're so smart. You think you're so clever. Think again." The killer said as they let down their hood. Their face was down. But their hair was black, wavy and short.

"Chris." Noah and Izzy mumbled together as they backed up. They were in complete shock and horror at what was just revealed.

"No." The killer said as they grabbed the hair and ripped it off. It was just a wig. Underneath the wig was a bald cap. Slowly the killer took off the bald cap and let their hair down.

"Blainley!" Noah said as the killer raised their head. In front of them, stood Blainley, dressed up in the black robe, holding the knife.

"I've taken the other down. Now, I'll take you." Blainley said as she launched the knife across the room, hitting Izzy in the chest. Izzy slammed through the glass window, and landed on an awning. Blainley looked up at Noah, and smiled.

Noah stared into Blainley's evil eyes. Noah backed up, knocking into a coffee table. He looked to see the window the Izzy had just been thrown through. "Blainley please…" Noah pleaded as he back further away from Blainley.

Blainley pulled out a hunting knife. It was as if it came out of nowhere. Suddenly there were loud sirens. The sound of helicopters. Blainley looked outside. Far out in the distance, out in the waters, were police choppers and boats. "Fuck!" Blainley screamed.

"Ok…" Noah silently whispered to himself as he bent down and snuck around Blainley. Right as he turned out the door frame, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked up. Courtney was holding a knife right into him. She kicked him to the ground. "COURTNEY?!" Noah screamed

"That's right you little shit." Courtney sneered as she shut and locked the door. "We don't have much time. Let's do this." Courtney said to Blainley.

Blainley smiled. She took the knife and made a long stab wound down her arm. "SHIT!" She yelled.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Courtney screamed.

"We have to frame Noah. Make him look like the killer." Blainley smiled as she sliced her leg.

"Nice plan!" Courtney smiled as she took out her knife and sliced her arm up.

Noah looked in disgust. As he got up, Courtney punched him in the jaw, screaming at him. She grabbed him, and lunged the knife into his shoulder. Noah screamed in pain as blood dripped down his shoulder, alll over his shirt. Courtney pushed Noah down.

"Courtney..." Blainley stumbled into a chair. "I don't feel so..." Blainley got up, and fell backwards onto her knife, impaling herself. She screamed as blood poured from her back and abdomen. Courtney walked over to her and rolled her eyes. Courtney took her knife and stabbed Blainley in the left eyes. Blood leaked out everywhere.

"Why?" Noah asked shyly. Courtney turned around, with a blank expression.

"WHY? WHY?" Courtney screamed as she stabbed Blainley in the other eye. "I...was unfairly voted off each FUCKING SHOW! I was going to get away with this! Frame you, and be the SOLE survivor! I wouldn't need a stupid TV show! I'd have movies, books and games written about me! Blainley wanted this, just to get famous. Stupid whore." Courtney turned to Noah. "I'm going to have to kill you."

Suddenly Courtney screamed. A large piece of glass was stabbed into her upper back. Courntey collapsed onto the floor. Behind her, was Izzy. She was covered in blood. "That's how Izzy does it!" Izzy giggled weakly. She limped over to Noah. "You okay Noah?" Izzy asked.

Before Noah could say anything, Izzy was smacked in the head by the handle of Courtney's knife. "FUCK YOU IZZY! You were supposed to die!" Courtney shouted as she launched herself. The two tumbled around the room. Suddenly there was shouting from outside in the hotel halls. It was the police.

"In here!" Chris's voice called out. Courtney sprung up, slammed herself into the door, and locked it. Courtney slashed Noah in the arm. He fell back onto the floor, barley concious. The police began madly banging on the door. "OPEN UP!" Chris screamed.

"HELP ME!" Courntey screamed, mocking the voice of a victim in pain. The banging at the door got louder and faster. "He's killing me!" Courtney screamed as she stabbed herself in the leg, screaming out violently.

Izzy charged towards her. She pinned Courtney into the door. Suddenly the door swung open. Izzy and Courtney flew foward, both hitting the ground, unresponsive. Chris, Chef Hatchet and the police walked in to see horror. Blainley, her eyes destroyed, blood pouring stab wounds. Noah with a blood covered shirt, and Izzy and Courtney both covered in blood. Turned over furniture and broken objects filed the room. Chris gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" a familiar girl voice cried. The cops turned to see Lindsay, crawling across the floor. "Help..." Lindsay collapsed unconcious.

"GET HER A MEDIC!" Chris screamed.

Who's alive? Who's dead...what will happen now?

**A/N: This is the old Chapter 12-14 combined together. They we're all pretty short, so I added them together. It added drama :3 Chapter 13 should be coming up soon guys. Please re-read the story, and enjoy it :D**


	13. Sail Away From Fear

Content Warning:  
Explicit Language  
Gory Violence

She could barely see anything. Lights we're flashing everywhere. People were talking. She felt light headed, as if she was about to pass out. Her eyes adjusted. She saw camera men, news reporters, microphones and lights all around her. She was moving fast, she was on a stretcher, being taken down the hotel hallways.

"Courtney! Courtney!" a female news reporter called out, outstretching a microphone to her.

"Courtney! Tell us about being the last one to win the fight!" Another male reporter called out.

"How do you feel saving the day?" A blonde lady called out. "How do you feel being a hero?"

The word 'hero' echoed in Courtney's head. She was a hero. Her plan worked. Everyone thought she was just another victim, and she tried to frame Noah and Izzy for the murders. Hopefully Noah, Izzy and Lindsay died. Courtney knew Blainley was dead, she was stabbed in both eyes. Courtney wanted to be a single survivor. Lindsay was stabbed in the abdomen, and so was Noah. Izzy was stabbed in the chest, she had to be dead. Courtney smiled on the inside. She would get away with murdering all the previous total drama cast mates, and she'd look like the hero, who defended herself, and escaped.

"Oh my gosh! Courtney!" a familiar voice cried out. It was Courtney's mom. She followed Courtney outside. "It's going to be okay baby, daddy is on his way." Courtney's mom said as she held Courtney's hand, as Courtney was loaded into an ambulance boat. Courtney's mom got on the boat as it drove off, carrying the other wounded contestants.

The ambulance boat was rather large. It had three rooms, with three beds each, for patients. It had a small closet for supplies, and one bathroom, complete with a shower and bath. The main level of the boat had chairs and tables, while the top had a lookout, with more chairs and tables on it. In Room One was Izzy and Lindsay. In Room Two was Noah, and in Room Three was Courtney. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Courtney pretended to be asleep. Chris entered the room.

"Hi Courtney." Chris said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Courtney's bed. "How are you doing?" Chris asked.

Courtney fake yawned as she pretended to wake up. "Tired and drowsy. Must have been medication they gave me." Courtney lied.

"Yeah, they gave all of you some meds." Chris said as he looked at Courtney, noticing she didn't look like she was very tired, or was even sleeping. Courtney began to fake cry, using real tears. She once got second place in a Geography Bee, which devastated Courtney. She used this memory to make her cry.

"I can't believe it." Courtney cried. "Blainley is dead…" Courtney said as Chris subtly nodded. "Noah, Izzy and Lindsay…" Courtney added, shedding a few tears.

"Quiet." Chris said as he put a finger over Courtney's lips. "I'm going upstairs. Take care." Chris left. He exited the room, went down a hallway and up the stairs.

Courtney noticed something. When she mentioned Blainley being dead, Chris nodded. When she mentioned the others, he didn't nod. So does that mean Izzy, Lindsay and Noah are still alive? Courtney was suddenly overcome with rage. She couldn't have anyone survive. She ripped out the tube that was connected to her arm, the pumped fluids into her body. She got up and cautiously approached the door. She leaned out the narrow hallway. It was empty. She walked down the hallway, which was very skinny. Courtney only had enough room to spread her elbows out. She approached a room, Noah's room. She slowly opened the door. Noah slowly opened his eyes. He gasped to see Courtney.

"What is the deal Noah? Are you fucking immortal? Why can't you fucking die?" Courtney asked as she closed the door to Noah's room and locked it. Noah sat up in his bed, worried.

"Courtney…don't, please." Noah pleaded as he slowly reached his hand for the Emergency Button. Once Noah pressed the button, it was send a message to the nurses and doctors upstairs, and they would come down.

"I don't fucking think so." Courtney said as she swiftly grabbed a scalpel off the medical tools tray, and stabbed Noah in the hands. Courtney cut the wire, disconnected the Emergency Button from upstairs.

"Stop!" Noah cried as Courtney raised the scalpel. Noah rolled off the bed onto the floor as Courtney stabbed the place where Noah was lying.

"Stand still you little shit!" Courtney yelled as Noah stood up on the other side of the bed. Noah was trapped. He couldn't go anywhere. He was vulnerable from each side. He couldn't escape out of a window, the bottom floor was underwater.

"Help! Help! HELP! Somebody!" Noah screamed hoping it was loud enough for someone to hear.

"ENOUGH!" Courtney screamed as she jumped over the bed, lunging the scalpel into Noah upper arm. Noah screamed as Courtney pushed Noah onto the ground, violently ripping the scalpel from Noah's arm. Noah held his arm as Courtney dived at him. Noah rolled out of the way, and Courtney slammed into the wall. Noah ran to the door and began to unlock it. As he opened the door, Courtney threw the scalpel at Noah, hitting him in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Courtney went back to the medical tools tray, and picked up a long knife saw like object.

"No!' Noah yelled as he ripped the scalpel out of his back, causing him extreme pain. He stood up shakily, his back bleeding, blood pouring down his back. Noah made it to the closest help, Izzy and Lindsay's room. Courtney looked to see Noah was trying to escape.

"I don't think so," Courtney said as she followed Noah. Noah managed to close and lock the door before Courtney could get it. This room was at the end of the short narrow hallway. "Open the door you little fuck!" Courtney said as she pounded on the door. The door was made of poor, thin material, which was good for Courtney. She stabbed the knife through the weak door. She reached her free hand in, looking for the lock to unlock the door. Suddenly she felt pain in her hand. She looked to see a knife coming through the door. Her hand has been impaled by the knife. She couldn't move her hand without seriously hurting herself. Courtney thrusted forward, ripping the door off its hinges.

There were three empty beds in the room. One was for Lindsay and one for Izzy. Who was the other bed for? Suddenly she knew. She turned around and lunged the knife into someone's shoulder. She looked up to see it was Tyler.

"Looks like you're alive, but not for long." Courtney said as she withdrew the knife. Blood was dripping from the knife, onto the floor. As she went for a second strike, something hit her in the head. She turned around to see Lindsay. "You fucked with the wrong girl, you stupid whore." Courtney said as she charged at Lindsay.

"No!" Lindsay screamed as she quickly picked up a metal tray used for putting food on. She smacked Courtney in the face. Courtney flew back, slamming against the ground. Suddenly Izzy jumped on top of her, slamming her feet on her breasts.

Izzy laughed. "Fuck with Noah and my friends, you fuck with me." Lindsay said as she pulled a switch blade out of her skirt. Before Courtney could react, Izzy drove the knife into Courtney's chest. Izzy took out the blade. There was no blood on the blade. Suddenly Izzy was stabbed in the abdomen, and pushed onto the ground. Courtney stood up, and took off her sweater, and then unbuttoned her shirt. Under it was a thick bullet proof vest. It defended against gun attacks, and also somewhat prevented knives from penetrating her skin.

"Nice try." Courtney laughed as she kicked Izzy in her fresh stab wound. Izzy screamed as she curled up into a ball. She turned around. Lindsay was cowering in the corner, Tyler lying in a chair in pain, and Noah was on the ground, breathing heavily. Courtney went up to Lindsay and kneed her in the abdomen. Lindsay bent over in pain.

"Agh! Stop it!" Lindsay screamed. Courtney elbowed Lindsay in the back, causing Lindsay to fall to her knees. Courtney slid the knife across Lindsay's cheek, leaving a gash in it. Lindsay sprung up and pushed Courtney out of the way. Lindsay dashed out of the room and headed to the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE!" Courtney screamed as she ran after Lindsay, leaving her wounded victims behind. Lindsay was almost up the stairs, but Courtney grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Courtney raised her knife. With Lindsay's other leg, she kicked Courtney in the face. Lindsay jumped up the rest of the stairs. All the nurses and doctors looked at her.

"Lindsay?" Chris asked as he approached her. She had some blood on her hands, and was clearly in pain.

"Downstairs…hurry! They're all hurt." Lindsay cried as she let her head fall in her hands. A nearby nurse took Lindsay to sit down. Chris approached the top of the stairs slowly, as if a monster would pop out. He ordered all the nurses to stay behind him. There was only one way up and downstairs, or so they thought. In the back of the first floor, concealed by a door, was another set of stairs. Courtney snuck up those stairs. There were 2 nurses, a doctor and Chris who were by the main stairway. Courtney snuck up behind them, stabbing a nurse in the back, and pushing the rest of them down the stairs. Courtney quickly began throwing random objects down the stairs. It eventually piled up, blocking that stairway. Courtney dashed to the other stairway. She closed the door leading to it and locked it.

"Well, well, well." Courtney said as she approached Lindsay, who was next to a terrified nurse. Courtney grabbed the nurse by the hair, and stabbed the knife into her neck. The knife ripped across her entire neck. Blood poured from the wound. It flowed out quickly. It looked like gallons of blood were pouring from the nurse's neck. The blood began pooling on the ground. The nurse eventually died in her own blood.

"Please don't Courtney." Lindsay pleaded, just to get slapped by Courtney. Courtney turned, looking out the window.

"Shit." Courtney muttered. The boat driver had no idea what was going on and couldn't hear anything, so they weren't distracted. They we're almost near the coast. Courtney wasn't finished, she couldn't let this happen. "Stay here." Courtney demanded at Lindsay as she went up to where the driver was. Seconds later Courtney came back, covered in blood. Suddenly, the dead body off the driver rolled off the roof and out into the waters. The waters turned red instantly. Courtney pulled out one of the guns that was in a drawer in the driver's cabin. Courtney cocked the gun and pointed it at Lindsay's forehead. Suddenly there was a rustle below.

"STOP!" A voice cried. It was a doctor who squirmed passed the clutter. Courtney held up the gun and shot the doctor in the head. Blood sprayed all over the walls as the dead doctor tumbled back down the stairs. Courtney laughed. She pointed the gun right at Lindsay's forehead.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than you'll ever know, you stupid blonde trampy slut." Courtney said as she put her finger on the trigger. BAM! A gun fired. Courtney stopped. Lindsay looked up. It wasn't Courtney's gun. Courtney turned around to see Izzy with the second gun in her hand. She must have escaped up to the captain's drawers, and gotten the other gun.

"You stay away from her." Izzy said as she pointed the gun at Courtney, and shot her in the chest. Courtney flew back onto the ground. Izzy ran to Lindsay.

"Izzy! You saved me!" Lindsay cheered as she wiped tears off her face.

"I think I killed Courtney." Izzy said as she looked at Courtney on the ground. "Let's get this boat back to shore." Izzy said.

"But Courtney was wearing the vest, remember?" Lindsay shouted to Izzy. Izzy gasped and looked back to see Courtney gone. Izzy grabbed Lindsay and ushered her to the top of the boat, commanding her to start it up, and drive back to shore. Izzy looked around for Courtney.

"You can't win…" Izzy said out loud, knowing Courtney could hear her. Izzy prowled around the small room. Courtney could be anyway, but the room was pretty small. Maybe the size of an average child's bedroom. Suddenly there was a rustle. Izzy whipped around and fired the gun. Courtney sprung up shooting at Izzy. Izzy jumped, ducked and dodged each bullet. Courtney was out of bullet. She took out her long knife and charged at Izzy,

"DIE!" Courtney screamed. Izzy shot Courtney in the chest. All that did was throw Courtney backwards a bit. Izzy kept firing over and over. She had one bullet left.

"We're almost at the docks!" Lindsay called out from above, distracting Izzy. Courtney jumped onto Izzy, stabbing her in the stomach. Izzy screamed in pain. Courtney sat on Izzy, pinning her down.

"You think you could win. You think that'd I'd just…leave and forget about this. Well you we're wrong." Courtney said to Izzy.

"Courtney…" Izzy squealed weakly as blood poured from her wound.

"What is it? You mad you couldn't save Owen? Or Noah?" Courtney taunted. Izzy tried to attack Courtney. "No, no!" Courtney said as she punched Izzy in her wound, causing her horrible pain.

"We're minutes away from the docks." Izzy mumbled as she slowly lay her head down, and finally stopped. Courtney got up. She had to kill Lindsay, and fast. Lindsay walked in, and was violently pushed into the wall by Courtney. Courtney tried stabbing a Lindsay multiple times, but missed each time. Courtney charged at Lindsay. Lindsay squealed, picking up the nurses dead body. Courtney began stabbing into the nurse's body, blood flying all over the ship. Lindsay eventually reached the edge of the boat. The nurse's body fell into the waters, turning them red. Courtney stabbed Lindsay in the left breast. Lindsay screamed in pain as she held her left breast.

"Time to die." Courtney said as she pressed the knife against Lindsay's next. Suddenly a cup hit Courtney. She turned to see Noah standing there. Courtney walked up to him, and before she could stab him, Noah took out a scalpel and stabbed it into Courtney's arms over and over. Courtney screamed and collapsed onto the floor, not moving.

"Noah!" Lindsay cried as she ran over to Noah to hug him. "Where's Tyler? Where is everyone else?" Lindsay asked.

"Tyler and the others are still down stairs. I managed to get through the clutter." Noah said. He continued talking as the injured Courtney crawled over to Izzy, and picked up her gun. Slowly Courtney stood up. She aimed the gun at Noah's head. Lindsay screamed and threw herself and Noah to the ground before Courtney even fired the gun. Lindsay picked up the knife Courtney dropped, and stabbed it in Courtney's foot twice, and then her thigh. Courtney screamed as she dropped the gun, fell back and slammed her head on a counter. Courtney landed on the ground with a thud.

"Let me start the boat." Lindsay said as she walked up to the boat wheel. She took out the keys, and started the engine. The motor began running, and the blade was spinning, but the boat wasn't moving forward. Lindsay fondled with random things in the captain drawers, instead of trying to figure out how to get the boat to work.

Noah walked to the edge of the boat. He watched the rotating blade. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Courtney with a knife, and within seconds, she stabbed him in the side. She smiled happily. BAM! There was a gun shot. Courtney held her hand to the back of her neck. She glanced over to see Izzy standing up, with the gun in her hand. Courtney's eyes widened. She tried to step forward, but fell onto the ground. The boat jerked forward suddenly. Courtney rolled out of the boat into the rotating blade. Her skin was chopped up. Limps were torn apart. Organs were ripped out. Blood and guts filled the sea. Suddenly the boat started up again, and drove off.

Chris and the remaining doctors and nurses finally got upstairs. Noah was on the ground covered in blood. The floors and walls were spread with blood. Izzy stood victoriously with the gun in her hand. She threw the gun on the ground, and collapsed. The boat continued on, nearly a mile away from shore. Behind the boat, was a trail of bloody waters.

**A/N: One more chapter and it's over! Check out the poll on my profile! Review and follow.**


	14. We're Free

Content Warning:  
Gory Violence  
Suggestive Themes

Everything was fuzzy, blurry. Images of blood and horror filled their minds. Blood soaked walls. Blood covered walls. Blood dripping from the ceiling. Organs filling the ocean. Blood filled waters. Screams. Horrible screams of pain and terror.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked. Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. She saw her parents, Chris and two nurses.

"Yeah, I feel a little weird." Lindsay replied as she held her head.

"It's just drugs, darling." Lindsay's mom said. "They make you feel a bit drowsy, but they heal you." She added.

"Where is everyone else?" Lindsay asked as she sat up in bed and looked around.

"They are fine." Chris said as he got off Lindsay's bed. He walked out of the room, and so did the two nurses.

"We'll be right back." Lindsay's dad said, as he and her mom got up and left. Lindsay closed her eyes to rest, and she saw horror. The image of Beth's broken and shattered body on the ground. Lindsay having to carry Bridgette through the hotel as a killer chased her. Courtney stabbing her in the stomach. Having a gun pointed at her head. Nearly being murdered on a boat. Tears filled Lindsay's eyes. She clenched the sheet on her bed and curled up. She trembled as she told herself it was all over.

He ran towards the door as he heard the screams of his friend get louder. Noah turned around. He screamed in horror as he backed up to the doorway. Cody's waist was drenched in blood, while his own blood was splattered on the wall and bed sheets. Blood was pouring out of him onto the carpet. His insides were visible. His intestines and other organs falling out onto the carpet.

"STOP! HELP!" Noah screamed as he sprung up in his bed. Noah panted looking around to see no one. It was just another one of his dreams. The images of Cody being murdered were stuck in his head. The blood, guts and Cody's innocent screams. Suddenly Chris walked into the room.

"Hey kido." Chris greeted as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi." Noah said, his voice slow and weak.

"I have some bad news. Your parents are out of town and their flight was delayed. They can't get back. I'm sorry Noah." Chris explained.

"It's…" Noah stopped and looked down. He squeezed his hand tightly, fighting back tears of anger and sadness. "-okay. It's okay." Noah said. Chris nodded and left the room. Noah sat there, in pain, misery and absolute utter depression.

Izzy was on top of her bed. The sheets were nicely tucked into the bed. The bed looked untouched. Izzy was sitting, curled into a ball, clutching herself tightly. She saw Chris enter the room. She gave him this look with her eyes, telling him not to speak. Chris nodded, letting Izzy know he got the message. For about five minutes, the two just sat there. Izzy looked around nervously. Her body shaking. It's like she had way too much coffee. Chris began to open his mouth to say something, but Izzy shook her head, letting him know to keep it quiet.

"This...isn't okay." Izzy blurted out. Her voice was quiet, wispy and very eerie. "Big O, Eva, Sierra. All my best buds." Izzy looked away from Chris as she dried tears that fell from her eyes.

"Izzy, its okay to cry-" Chris began.

"STOP. It shows I'm weak." Izzy demanded as she shook her fist at Chris. "Why did this have to happen. I'm going to college this upcoming school year. I'm nineteen and screwed up. I wanted to start fresh, but I can't. I won't be like everyone else. My roommate who has already been picked out, by me her name is...Ava." Izzy said quietly. "Now she'll have to deal with my shi-"

Chris interrupted Izzy. "They have counselors at most colleges Izzy. It might not be bad to talk to someone. Maybe this Ava girl can help." Chris suggested. Izzy nodded as she dried her tears. She got up, went over to Chris, and hugged him.

Out of everyone, Tyler was the least traumatized. He never witnessed any gory deaths, anything that would upset him. What he most remembered was Lindsay saving his life back at the boat. Courtney was about to kill him, but Lindsay distracted her. Tyler wish he could have stood up for Lindsay. He wished he was there, and he protected her so she wouldn't get as wounded as she was. Chris came inside. Tyler frowned and looked away.

"Tyler...what's wrong?" Chris asked, trying to sound like he cared, which in all honestly he did.

"I wish I could have helped Lindsay. She was always getting hurt, and she's my angel. I was too busy being an idiot, flirting with guys. It didn't mean anything, and I was just really confused. Lindsay is my love, and the fact that I couldn't protect her, makes me feel I'm useless." Tyler said.

"Oh..." Chris was stunned and didn't know what to say. "She still likes you Tyler, a lot. If you two go to the same college, maybe you guys could continue working on your relationship." Chris suggested.

"That won't work." Tyler said. "I heard she's going to a modeling school, and I'm going to a sports one. Unless we go to each others college, it won't work." Tyler sighed.

"Maybe you guys could go to a normal college. If this is really important to you..." Chris said. "I know you guys want to live our your dreams and be successful...but...well I don't know." Chris said.

"Thanks bro." Tyler said smiling. Chris got up and left the room.

These were the four contestant survivors of the infamous Wawanakwa Massacre. Blainley's book was never finished, but bits and pieces of it were leaked onto the internet. No one knows how the pieces of the book were found though. The four remaining contestants tried to move on, and live a normal life. But they couldn't. In the back of their minds, they kept seeing the horror they witnessed. It replayed in their brain, and they found it hard to sleep.

Lindsay ending up going to a college near the border of Canada and Maine, USA. The college was a beauty and modeling school. She enjoyed it. She learned all kinds of special tips on how to stay healthy and beautiful. It was just what she wanted, and she was so happy her boyfriend, Tyler let her go. The two still continued to work on their relationship.

Tyler went to a college on sports and how to be a professional athlete. It was literally a few miles away from Lindsay's would always get together and study, and work on their relationship. They were deeply in love, and spent almost all their time together, unless they had classes to go to.

Noah went to the same college as Izzy. It was a college on engineering and sciences. They were about a thirty minute drive away from Tyler and Lindsay's colleges. They all ended up staying pretty close. The four could always mingle and have fun together. They would talk about wild college parties, new blooming friendships or crushes, and complain about the teacher or homework. These four friends were strong and bonded. This is all that matters...

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...

Chris stood on the dilapidated dock of Wawanakwa Island. Ever since the murders, the island was left alone, and abandoned, until now. Things that were broken were repaired, but they still were very poor quality. Chris looked at the camera man. "And speaking of our new contestants..." Chris began.

A small yacht in the distance was getting closer. On the boat were thirteen teens, who were all sixteen. These were the new contestants, new victims of the new season of Total Drama. It was called Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

"Jo! Scott! Zoey and Mike!" Chris shouted, announcing all their names. "Lightning, Brick, B, and Dawn!" Chris continued. "Dakota, Anne Maria! Staci! Cameron and Sam!" Chris finished. The yacht pulled up. Everyone introduced themselves and what not. Chris began to lead them to the campfire.

"Isn't this the place where those murders happened?" Zoey asked as she wrapped her arm around Mike's arm. Mike blushed.

"Yeah...it's were over half of the old contestants were...killed." Mike said nervously.

"If there is a killer here, he is going down!" Jo said as she slammed her fist into her palm.

"Yeah right." Scott smirked as he walked in front of Jo. "You'll be the first one down." Scott giggled as he trotted away.

"A killer?" Dawn pondered. "Killers would usually have a dark red aura. An aura of hate, greed, selfishness and anger." Dawn explained.

Chris was nervous hearing all of this. Courtney and Blainley were both dead. There isn't another killer...is there? Chris was sure of it. The old contestants were safe, but what about the new ones? They can't be killed before the show starts? What if the killer waits until after the show. Waits until their in high school, or college. Chris shuttered just thinking about it. He didn't want to, but he was. He shrugged it off, and began season four of Total Drama.

**THE END**

**A/N: It's finally over! Was it good guys? I really hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.**

**xxxTAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGExxxx**

**Do you want a sequel with a fresh set of new blood? I know I do! Review and get ready for the second one. Hopefully I can get it started THIS Saturday! Any questions, comments or concerns? Please read my other stories if you want. I'm working on new ones, and I might delete my Total Drama: Final Season. I wasn't ready for something that long and difficult. It was too much to do, so I AM deleting it.  
Goodbye :) And get ready for Wawanakwa Massacre 2: Fresh Blood.**


End file.
